


Wild Things

by deputyhearteyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape, Emotional Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Smut, No one important dies, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Protective Lexa, Rated M for future smut, and god, but what's new, come hate on me, everyone is sad but it will get better, first fic, fuck you jroth, inspired by the work You're Safe With Me, sorry mom, titus is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deputyhearteyes/pseuds/deputyhearteyes
Summary: “I’m confident that she will be able to fill all of your needs, Lord Regent.” Cage smirked.Titus scoffed, “She’s not for me. And if you or your guards ever mention to anyone that I was here, I’ll mount your head in front of this disgusting pig pen you call a business after I burn it to the ground.”She barely comprehended the exchange of words, documents being signed, and the money exchanged as she realized what had just happened.  She had been sold. After years of living in fear of this very moment:She had been sold.The one where Lexa is a powerful alpha and heir to the kingdom of Trikru. He father has been gone on campaign for 6 years but requests that she finds a mate to make sure the Woods bloodline continues. Lexa's bitch ass uncle Titus had decided to take matters into his own hands and purchases Lexa an omega for her birthday.DISCLAIMER: this work has been abandoned until further notice which probably will never come. my apologies in advance





	1. Chapter 1

She woke with a start, jolting up, eyes flying open. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. She couldn’t see and she could smell alpha pheromones enveloping her, threatening to choke her. She was vaguely aware of the fact that the ground is moving beneath her, bumping and lurching. She was in a cart, she assumed, if the whiney of horses was anything to go by. Her breath came in quick pants, trying not to inhale, panic causing bile to rise in her throat. The sound of crickets and the chill of the night air doing nothing to soothe her nerves. Her forehead was sticky with sweat and, as she tried to orient herself, realized the cause of her blindness. A rough, scratchy bag had been pulled over her head and securely tied around her neck, chafing at the tender skin at the base of her throat. She tried to bring her hands up to remove it but found that they were tied tightly, too tightly, behind her back. Tears brimmed in her eyes against her will and she let out a quiet sob, trying desperately to free her hands from the coarse ropes. She let out a yelp as a meaty hand came in contact with the back of her head, causing it to snap forward, pain blooming from the spot that would surely bruise.

“Stop struggling.” A gruff voice ordered.

Her nose was assaulted with the irritated scent of a beta. While the proximity of her assailant startled her, she couldn’t help but feel relief that it wasn’t an alpha so near to her. An unmated omega in an unfamiliar area trussed up so helplessly was not a good combination. She whimpered quietly, willing her memories to return so she could assess her situation.

She remembered standing naked, side by side with several other omega females in front of what seemed like a very high profile buyer, flanked by two royal guards. A bald man with high cheekbones, beady eyes, and a mouth that looked like it was permanently stuck in a down turn appraised them each nonchalantly one by one. It was uncommon for a buyer to not have their hunger written plainly across their face, she had thought. She had discreetly sniffed the air and recoiled when the thick scent of a very powerful alpha wafted into her nose. He was wearing very expensive looking clothes and spoke with the slave master gesturing to each girl in turn. She shivered under his cold gaze, shifting uncomfortably, training her eyes on the ground.

_“…no, that is out of the question. I want an unmated omega, not a second hand bitch only fit for a whore house.” The bald man had demanded, folding his hands behind his back regarding the omegas with a shrewd glare. “Is this really the best you’ve got, Cage? This… establishment of yours came very highly recommended to me, but if this is really all you have-”_

_Cage, a greasy little man with slicked back hair and a perpetually cruel look in his eyes, sputtered, “I assure you, Lord Regent, these omegas are pure!”_

_The bald man, and apparently lord regent, raised his eyebrows, unconvinced._

_Cage hesitated and then licked his lips, taking two large strides towards the line of omegas, causing all of them to flinch and keep their gazes on his scuffed boots. The mud squelched under his weight as he shooed three of the seven omegas away. She remained there with the other three, nervousness eating away at her insides. Two guards escorted the three, presumably back to their cages while Cage squared his shoulders, attempting to appear confidant, and turned towards the unimpressed alpha buyer._

_“Now these,” he gestured dramatically with both hands towards the remaining four, “are unmated and unbranded. They have been trained but never knotted or fu-” he flinched at nearly swearing disrespectfully in front of the regent, “erm, haven’t ever fornicated.”_

_The regent narrowed his eyes and they darted to the grimy looking guards that were always posted around the slaving post._

_“So they’ve never been touched sexually?” He inquired still eyeing the guards skeptically._

_Cage swallowed audibly._

_“W-well, I never said that.” He all but squeaked._

_The buyers shut his eyes and pressed his mouth into a thin line before waving his hand dismissively and turning to leave._

_“Wait!” Cage cried, nearly grabbing at the man’s costly robes, not wanting to lose a sale from such a powerful customer. “Just a moment! We only have one untouched omega, but I assure you, sir- I mean- Lord Regent, I didn’t think you wanted her!”_

_The alpha spun around angrily and bared his teeth, jabbing his finger into Cage’s chest forcefully and snapped, “Do not assume to know my mind, slaver. Let me make my own decisions.”_

_Cage reeled back, away from the threatening pheromones that were pouring off of the irritated alpha. Even with Cage being a beta, the scent was too strong for him to ignore._

_“My apologies, my lord,” he muttered trying to compose himself, “it’s just that you barely spared her a second glance. I didn’t mean to assume your distaste.”_

_Cage strode back over to the trembling line of omegas and right towards her. Her eyes widened as he roughly grabbed her upper arm and dragged her in front of the bald man, forcing her to her knees and jerking her hair back so that she was looking up at the man. She kept her eyes averted from his, clenching her jaw to stave off the pain that prickled her abused scalp._

_“This is the one!” Cage shifted his weight uneasily, trying to gauge the reaction of the alpha in front of him._

_The buyer looked her up and down and then sighed heavily. She shivered, fighting off the instinct to cover her exposed body with her hands. He took his time examining her, walking behind her, causing her hair to stand on end. Thankfully, Cage had loosened his grip on her golden hair, allowing it to cascade down her shoulders and thankfully cover up some of her naked skin. At that point, the man had made a full rotation around her._

_“Why hasn’t she been bought?” He asked Cage suspiciously._

_“Unmated omegas are very expensive, let alone fully pure ones.”_

_“How expensive exactly?”_

_Cage’s eyes lit up greedily and a sickening grin spread across his face at the prospect of making a profit._

_“Ten thousand denarius.”_

_The buyer’s eyes widened fractionally, turning to glare at the beta._

_Cage swallowed several times before yelping out, “Eight thousand denarius?”_

_“Six,” Was the alpha’s reply. “She’s malnourished and unkempt.”_

_Cage frowned at being haggled down four thousand silver pieces but quickly accepted the offer after noticing the alpha’s impatience._

_“I’m confident that she will be able to fill all of your needs, Lord Regent.” Cage smirked._

_The lord regent scoffed, “She’s not for me. And if you or your guards ever mention to anyone that I was here, I’ll mount your head in front of this disgusting pig pen you call a business after I burn it to the ground.”_

_She barely comprehended the exchange of words, documents being signed, and the money exchanged as she realized what had just happened. A foul smelling guard approached her with a sedative and a feral smile on his face. She had been sold. After years of living in fear of this very moment:_

_She had been sold._

She was wrenched from her memories when the cart she was on stopped abruptly, causing her to lurch forward falling on her stomach painfully with no way to break her fall. She heard a snigger from the beta behind her and she grit her teeth, closing her eyes against the oncoming flood of tears. She heard the creaking door of the cart opening as calloused hands grabbed her roughly. One hand on her arm in a bruising grip, the other on the back of the tattered shirt she was wearing. The shirt made an ominous ripping sound, in danger of tearing at its seams.

She was dragged out of the cart, stumbling blindly, held up only by the grimy hands of her captor. Her bare foot landed painfully on an upturned rock making her knees buckle. The beta holding her up grunted as she became dead weight and decided on dropping her in the dirt rather than catching her. Her forceful landing skinned her knees and caused her to cry out.

“Quiet, bitch, you’re going to give me a headache.” A deep and annoyed voice called from a distance behind her. She bit her lip to stifle another cry; one of fear rather than pain. She had heard stories about omegas being sold to several men at a time to split the cost. They usually ended up dead as the alphas fought over who got to keep them after the first night. She tried to shut off her terrified thoughts of the torture she would have to endure from that many men at once. Tears leaked out of her eyes and her shoulders shook from both fright and uncontrollable sobs.

She heard a pitiless laugh from yet another voice accompanied with an even more unpleasant jab of, “Awww is the little omega whore crying?”  
The smell of alpha washed over her and she shook harder as she felt his presence close in behind her. His hot, sour breath washed over the nape of her neck and back. Her skin prickled as he drew nearer, his mouth right next to her ear where the bag over her head covered it. For once she was thankful for the fabric that separated her from direct contact with this foul smelling alpha.

“What do you say we break you in before you’re delivered? Mmm look at those tits, they’re gorgeous.” He murmured, his fingers digging painfully into the side of her thigh right below her hip. “The royal bitch would never have to know.”  
She started to hyperventilate as his hand slid up her tattered shirt exposing the curve of her rear to the cool night air. She gasped as his other hand pushed aside the fabric of her collar, running his tongue over her shoulder and on the parts of her neck not covered by the bag. She tried to scramble away from him only to have his hand move from her thigh and snake its way around her stomach, pressing her back into is front.

“Oh no you don’t.” he snarled and pushed her down forcefully, her face in the dirt and ass in the air.

“Now this is a beautiful sight.” He grumbled to himself, grinding slightly against her. She cried out as she felt a hardening bulge rub her backside through the fabric of his pants.

“Cut it out, Quint.” the beta from before called nervously. “You’re gonna get us in trouble.”

“Shut up, Atom, the only one who’s going to get fucked is the regent’s new slave,” Quint growled and then added, “and you, if you don’t back off.”

He continued to grind himself on her and push her shirt down until it bunched up right over her shoulder blades, her tied arms not allowing it to go any further. Her mind was screaming at her to fight back but his hands kept her in place and her tongue felt like lead in her mouth, preventing her from crying out.

When he seemed to tire of the unfulfilling friction that his insistent grinding yielded, he removed his hands from her hips and withdrew himself. She was momentarily relieved, but her relief was replaced by ice in her veins when she heard the telltale sound of a zipper being undone.

“Ah, that feels much better.” Quint grunted, “And this is going to feel even better.”

He forced his large hands in between her legs and wrenched them apart violently. Her situation became dire as she was now in the perfect position to be entered and knotted.

Quint leaned down, the coarse material of his shirt lightly scratching the skin of her back, and whispered lowly, “Are you ready to be fucked like the bitch you are? I bet your little cunt is so tight, but it won’t be for long.”

He laughed in glee when a strangled gasp escaped her throat and she struggled against his strong grip, only succeeding in forcing her face farther into the dirt.

“Quint!” Came a sudden yelp from the beta, filled with panic.

“Now what!” Quint snarled loudly.

Suddenly, there was a yell from the alpha attacker above her and a sickening schlook noise. Warm liquid spilled over her back as a Quint took a last ragged breath before slumping on top of her.

She was now flat on her belly with the alpha’s weight squeezing the air out of her lungs. Footsteps drew nearer to her and she heard the cries of her other guard and the beta, Atom. Quint’s body was pushed off of her unceremoniously and she took in a shuddering breath once out from under his crushing weight. She was pulled to her knees, the wetness sliding down her back and legs and the bag was loosened and yanked off. All three of the guards that accompanied her were laying dead in pools of deep crimson, some of Quint’s blood covering her back. She was surrounded by tall walls of smooth stone, sconces lighting up the small courtyard where the wagon was parked. Large, wooden double doors rimmed with iron loomed a short distance away from her, marking the entry to a large wing of an even larger castle. She realized with a gasp that it was the royal castle.

In front of her stood her buyer, and now owner, the bald man from the trade post. He had a short sword in his hand covered in what she assumed to be Quint’s blood. The two guards that he had brought with him hours before were not far away, wiping their swords on the tunics of the two men they had slaughtered. He crouched down in front of her kneeling figure and gave her a critical once over.

“Nice to see you again.” His monotone voice undermined his courteous words, “Ready to meet your new master?”

She kept her eyes trained on the ground, jaw clenching as silent tears streamed down her face. Her throat began to close in panic and her heart beat erratically as she conjured up an ugly face for her master and a vicious grin as they held her down, ready to defile her.

“Master Titus, shall we dispose of the bodies?” one of the guards asked, breaking her out of her sickening thoughts.

The bald man, Titus, flicked his hand in affirmation, eyes still trained on the blonde omega. He pulled out a scrap of paper and held it in front of her face.

She didn’t raise her eyes from their place on the tip of his shiny black riding boots.

“Read this, and know that you are claimed.” He demanded harshly.

She hesitantly looked up at the paper, eyes shifting over the scribbled black symbols, unable to make out their meaning. She hunched her shoulders and tried to appear as small as possible, fearing punishment for not being able to decipher the confusing blots of ink.

Titus rolled his eyes and huffed, “Ah yes, illiterate as the day you were born into that disgusting whorehouse.”

He brought the paper up towards his sharp nose, reading out loud, “Pure omega, sold for six thousand denarius to Lord Titus of House Trikru, to do with as he wishes for as long as he desires. This is a proof of payment in exchange for the ownership of one Clarke of Mountain Pleasure House. Signed, Cage of House Wallace, owner of Mountain Please House.”

When he finished reading it, he rolled it up and tucked it away in his sleeve.

“Well, omega,” his smile not quite reaching his eyes, “it’s high time you meet your new master. I have no doubt you will be to her liking.”

Blood rushed in Clarke’s ears, black dots starting to cloud her vision. Her breathing was uneven and choppy, gasping in the scent of alpha, blood, and death, causing shudders to wrack her small figure. Her head felt light and her eyes heavy and soon she was falling forward, the ground rushing up to meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets a little drunk

Lexa leaned over the side of the balcony, massaging her pounding temples with her index fingers. She knew that that last pint of ale had been a mistake. Her head felt fuzzy and her face warm. She pressed her eyes shut and scrubbed them with the heel of her palms attempting to dispel some of the pressure behind them. Music drifted softly in the air and laughter filtered through the large doors leading to the ballroom. The party was going fine without her, she thought bitterly.

There was a void that had settled in Lexa, the party in honor of her birthday, was just fuel for another night of drinking away the demons that plagued her. These moments of not quite sober were always her most painful. Still unwilling to deal with it, she contemplated another drink.

She looked over the horizon at the twinkling lights of the nearest village, TonDC, contemplating how painful it would be if she were to jump off. She looked down to the courtyard below and decided the one hundred foot drop wouldn’t be worth it. Her stomach churned as she leaned over and her eyes stung. She gagged and then vomited over the side, coughing up only some the vile liquid that she consumed that night. After the contents of her stomach had been emptied, she spat, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. The parts of her dark, curly hair that were not up in braids fell around her shoulders, tickling her neck. She was never drinking again, she decided.

“Rough night?” came a feminine voice behind her. Lexa spat over the side again in way of an answer. She didn’t turn around, already knowing who it was.

“Come on, Lexa, this night was supposed to be fun!” the woman said softly. Lexa snorted and angled her head so her eyes peaked over her shoulder, eyeing her companion. She had two pints of ale in her hands, causing Lexa to hold back another retch as she thought about the offending liquid.

“Costia, Titus wouldn’t know fun if it kicked him in the balls.” She chuckled to herself, “Actually, that does sound kind of entertaining, now that I think about it.”

Costia, a slender beta woman with dark skin and even darker curly hair, furrowed her eyebrows and grimaced slightly.

“You should not speak of the Lord Regent that way, Lexa.”

“I will speak of my uncle any way I please,” Lexa rolled her eyes at the woman, “What’s he going to do? Scold me? I am the heir to the throne and as soon as my father returns, Titus will learn his place.”

Lexa’s forest green eyes turned to emeralds as she stared across the vast, thick forest.

Costia hesitated, sensing the alpha’s sour mood and the irritated undertone in her pheromones. She tentatively drew nearer to the alpha’s stiff form and placed a hand on her shoulder lightly, gauging her reaction. Lexa didn’t relax, but her eyes softened as she looked at the soft hand resting over the smooth material of her shirt. Costia moved her hand back between Lexa’s shoulder blades and began rubbing gentle circles there. Lexa closed her eyes and dropped her head forward, holding back a groan as Costia’s hands gradually firmed and worked at the tight muscles in her back. In the corner of her mind she knew wouldn’t be allowing this is she were sober, but at that moment she didn’t particularly care, alcohol muddling her brain.

“How about you and I leave this awful party and have one of our own, just the two of us?” Costia whispered seductively, both hands now rubbing Lexa’s shoulders, ale forgotten on the edge of the balcony.

Lexa’s eyes rolled back in her head as Costia nipped at her ear and sucked at the sensitive skin below it. Lexa hummed in the back of her throat, turning her body towards the girl and placing her hands on her hips.

Lexa dug her fingers into the soft flesh of the beta’s rear, the heavy scent of thickening arousal invading her senses. Her blunt teeth brushing the cord shoulder caused the girl to moan exaggeratedly. Lexa growled in warning at the outburst, a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Titus’s, reminded the alpha that the shorter girl was hired to do this. She was often commissioned for their higher end parties to ‘please’ the guests there. Lexa absentmindedly wondered how many men and women she’d been with even that day at the whorehouse where she worked. She quickly dismissed the notion, continuing her ministrations wetly down to the working girl’s collar bones.

It seemed to be the call girl’s personal mission to get into Lexa’s bed for whatever reason, but Lexa never let her get farther than palming her length through her trousers or sliding her hands up her tunic. However, Lexa began to wonder if tonight was the night that she allowed it, the ale impairing her mind just enough to consider the idea.

She continued her descent down the beta’s body, lifting up her skimpy dress and noticing the way her breath became more erratic the farther up her dress rode. Before Lexa could go any further, Costia grabbed both wrists tightly, staring into her eyes intently. Lexa’s eyebrows knit together in confusion and annoyance at being brought to an abrupt halt. Her annoyance was short lived as Costia pressed against her, cleavage generously on display, pushing Lexa’s back to the balcony ledge.

“The Heir to the throne shouldn’t be the one kneeling in front of her subjects.” the girl purred, eyes hooded as she fingered the strings on Lexa’s pants. She dropped to her knees and began to unbuckle Lexa’s belt quickly, whining at the large tent present below it. Lexa closed her eyes and sighed, leaning her weight against the cool stone of the balcony edge, forcing herself to enjoy the moment. Before Costia could so much as unknot the strings of her pants, Lexa’s eyes snapped open when she heard a loud gasp. She shoved Costia away from her roughly. Her eyes traveled to two party goers who had wandered onto the balcony, presumably to do exactly what she was just doing by the evidence of the two betas’ arousal which they now covered with their hands. They’re eyes were wide in shock at seeing the heir to the throne in such an undignified position.

Costia huffed from her spot on the ground, bracing her weight on her elbows. Lexa buckled her belt, arousal tapered by her embarrassment. She smoothed out her tunic, hastily grabbing one of the pints of ale, the cold liquid sloshing over the side and coating her fingers. One of the beta’s sniggered at her drunken clumsiness but cried out as Lexa shoulder checked him, causing him to stumble into his lover.

Without sparing Costia so much as a glance, she slunk back into the loud ballroom and through the throng of people. She spotted a group of young men surrounding a table, whooping and cheering. The high ceilings covered in exquisite paintings and trimmed with gold were in stark contrast to the stinking group of alphas yelling drunkenly at two men who both hurriedly chugged their respective pints. The empty and lopsided cups littering the table gave away how long this contest had been going on. She forced her way into the group, shoving several inebriated men out of her way. A grin crept onto her face as she recognized her cousin Aden, Titus’s son, as the one competing with a man three times his size. Lexa sipped at her own pint, shivering as the strong amber fluid burned down her throat. She pointedly ignored the fact that she had sworn off drinking just ten minutes earlier. A loud roar rose from the table as Aden slammed down his pint seconds before the other man and raised his arms in victory, wetness covering his chin from where the alcohol dribbled in his rush to drain the cup. Lexa made her way around the packed cluster of Aden’s new fans and clapped her hand on his shoulder, startling him.

“A natural, this one!” She announced to the onlookers who voiced their approval, raising their mugs. “You’ll never be as good as me, but that was certainly quite a show.”

She smirked as a respective ‘oooh’ rose from the crowd gathered around them and Aden scrunched his face in distaste.

“You certainly think highly of yourself, cousin, for being passed out on Lincoln’s floor just last week,” Aden paused for dramatic effect, brushing his messy brown hair out of his eyes, “ before noon.”

A roar of laughter resounded through the ballroom, Lexa’s loudest of all. She tousled Aden’s hair playfully and defended, “Only due to the fact that we started drinking the evening before!”

She sat across from him as the large competitor slumped onto the floor, mouth hanging open, snoring loudly. She set her boots on the wood of the table, sending several mugs clattering to the floor. She grinned easily at her cousin whose eyes looked far away, drunkenness settling into his small frame. While his shoulders were sharp and defined, he was a relatively lanky boy, lacking any real muscle. Lexa remembered holding him when he was a tiny baby, gurgling and happy in her arms. Titus had been absent for most of his nineteen years of life, busy with other things and allowing his mother, Echo, to raise him. The omega woman had taken Lexa under her wing after the alpha’s father had died, providing the comfort that her sire, King Gustus, could not. Jealousy had flared in her as a pup, seeing her cousin with both parents while she was left with no one after her sire went to war. She came to love the boy like her own brother as they had grown up spending most of their time together until she began her courtly duties. However, envy still ate away at her insides whenever she was around him. She was brought back to the present by the odd and unhappy look on Aden’s face.

“Aden? Are you okay? You look like you’re going to be si-” before Lexa even finished her sentence Aden let out a deafening belch that echoed through the room. The men around him were silent for a moment before erupting into cheers and laughing joyously.

Lexa smiled and shook her head, raising her mug slightly before taking another swig. Aden stood and wobbled slightly before throwing his arm around the back of Lexa’s chair.

“Three cheers for my cousin’s twenty… twenty…uh…” he looked at Lexa for help and she mouthed ‘second’ at him, “twenty second birthday! Let’s get her smashed!”

The party goers around them voiced their approval and all grabbed the nearest cup of alcohol they could find to hand to her. Lexa scrunched her nose in distaste and tried to decline as she remembered what happened last time she had too much to drink. She and one of the stable hands, Anya, had ended up passed out on the roof of the courthouse in TonDC wearing nothing but metal helmets and smallclothes, covered in multicolored paint, and having no memory of how they got there. Eventually she gave in when Aden pouted at her and pressed the pint to her lips. She rolled her and eyes and gulped it down, shuddering, to thunderous applause and shouts.

Soon they were all laughing, shouting drunkenly, and shoving each other playfully. Aden turned to Lexa pressing his mouth to her ear in his drunken state and yelling over the raucous, “Have you seen my dad?”

Lexa’s face turned sour and she took another few gulps of her drink shaking her head as she did. The movement of her face caused some of the liquid to spill on the front of her tunic, staining it. Lexa giggled loudly, putting a hand over her mouth and then pulling at the sopping shirt.

Aden pursed his lips and drew his head back, causing the appearance of about three more chins in his neck.

“I haven’t seen him all day.” He slurred to her, snatching Lexa’s drink to take a swig.

Lexa whined like a child whose toy had been taken away and reached feebly for the ale that had been stolen. Aden held it just barely out of her fingertips and grinned at her. Lexa huffed and gave up as she watched him drain what was rightfully hers.

“I’ll have you executed.” She grumbled, laying a palm on his cheek and shoving his face away.

Aden just laughed and bumped shoulders with her. Lexa stumbled slightly from the contact and briefly wondered how she hadn’t thrown up again yet, but the thought quickly passed as a server passed her with a tray of cups. She staggered forward and grabbed two of them, fearing Aden would pilfer another off of her.

“No, I haven’t seen your dear father,” Lexa garbled, tongue feeling thick from her heavy drinking, “although I do try and-” she burped quietly, “avoid him at all costses… costeses? Costs…”

She grumbled, confusion clouding her eyes as she tried to form coherent sentences. She gave up, content to gaze at the ceiling…

“Lexa, are you alright?” Aden was looking down at her, concerned. “I looked away’fer one second and you fucking _fell over_.”

He laughed and lay down next to her, cautiously avoiding the pools caused by the spilled cups, instead of helping her up. The people around them, now all sufficiently drunk, were still careful not to step on the two cousins. She sighed and tried to keep her eyes from sliding shut. Eventually she gave in, her head lolling to the side. Her stomach was roiling again but she ignored it in favor of the sleep that was trying so desperately to take her.

 

 

 

Lexa woke up with a loud groan, clutching her belly. Light was trying to force its way under her eyelids, causing her to squeeze them shut more tightly. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was laying on her side, held up by a small blunt object in the middle of her spine. Her back and neck ached and she felt like she had been dead for about eight days. Her eyes were still closed even as she clapped her hand over her mouth attempting to stop the insides of her stomach from coming up. She was unsuccessful as she sprayed a rancid, mostly liquid, substance on the shiny, white marble floor. The object un-wedged itself from her back and she rolled over with a thud. Her eyes slowly blinked open and she squinted, not wanting to let too much light in. Lexa look up to find none other than Titus glowering down at her. His jaw was working back and forth, surely grinding his teeth into powder. She made a face and put the palm of her hand over her eyes.

“Can my day get any worse?” She grumbled rhetorically as a pounding headache threatened to crack her skull in two.

“It most certainly will if you don’t get up off of the floor, Alexandria.” Titus growled, nudging her with his boot.

She griped incoherently, and smacked her lips. She opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue down towards her chin and made an unpleasant noise to voice her disgust for the taste that had taken up residence in her mouth. When she looked up again at Titus, he was pinching the bridge of his nose attempting to maintain control. His usual guards shifted uncomfortably as Lexa stuck out her tongue at her uncle. Titus opened his eyes at that moment and rolled them immediately, seeing Lexa’s childish display.

“Get up,” He demanded again, “I have something for you.”

Lexa groaned and sat up, her limbs feeling like lead, and gagging anew. Thankfully, there was nothing left within her to further harm the smooth surface of the expensive floors. She rubbed her eyes and cracked her neck and back from her position on the floor, purposefully taking her time. Titus pressed his mouth into a thin line and she struggled to stand, pain lancing through the nerves behind her eyes.

Titus led her towards her chambers, she realized, the guards following them through the large hallways covered in portraits of generations of the Woods royal family. Lexa’s eyes settled on the one of her sire; a large man with a thick beard and hard eyes. His muscles bulged so unnaturally that it could have been chalked up to unrealistic artistry, but Lexa knew better. She dragged her eyes away and grunted in annoyance when she remembered the stairs she would soon have to climb to get to her rooms. Titus walked briskly up the winding staircase and into the hallway where her rooms began, leaving Lexa to follow hastily, taking the steps two at a time.

Titus stood in front of the door to her bedroom his nose twitching. Her eyes narrowed and she sniffed the air, smelling something unsettling and unfamiliar. She dug in the back of her mind for where she had remembered that particular scent from and fixed her eyes on her uncle.

Where did she recognize that smell…

Her jaw dropped as it dawned on her: _omega_.

Titus chose that moment to throw the door open, beckoning Lexa inside and motioning his guards to leave them. She stepped inside her large bedroom and her eyes widened in disbelief, hangover long forgotten.

She continued to stare in silence as Titus folded his hands behind his back formally, offering a simple, “Happy birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think in the comments or you can find me on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wildthingsfic 
> 
> always open to suggestions and constructive criticism!
> 
> Shout out to my awesome beta, 2worldscreationsfolly! this chapter was made so much better with your help!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a rough morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta, and now co-author, 2worldscreationsfolly 
> 
> Your help was vital to make this what it is

Clarke pulled tentatively at the ropes digging into her flesh, blind, yet again, and gagged this time too. She knew where she was and what was going to happen to her. She was laid spread eagle, naked, and shivering on the softest sheets she had ever been on. 

Hopelessness seeped into her as the restraints wouldn’t budge, only further slicing into her already abused limbs. The pain gave her something to focus on other than the impending, unpreventable idea of a stranger suddenly and forcefully entering and knotting her, with their teeth sinking into her flesh in a claiming bite. Clarke’s mind wandered to what kind of horrors would be in store for her; regular beatings like she received at the pleasure house to keep her in line, or some kind of new torture devised especially for mates of abusive alphas?

The sour cloth pressing against her tongue, caused her already knotted stomach to roil more and she fought to keep her stomach at bay. She vividly remembered it being shoved in her mouth as she woke up in a tub of freezing water. Female betas descended on her quickly and unkindly worked to scrub the layer of grime off of her body with rough sponges, turning the water a murky gray color. It felt like snow was being dumped on her back every time a sponge ran over it, but it didn’t compare to the frost that coated Titus’s words. He was standing far enough away from the water to not be splashed by the hurried betas, speaking to her in a clipped, harsh tone.

_ "Disgusting, we need to make you presentable to be claimed and knotted.” his voice dripping disdain _ _.“I imagine they taught you omegas the skills required to pleasure Alphas. If not, learn quickly.  _ _ Your new Alpha is your reason for living. You breathe at the humor of your Alpha. Do you understand?” _

_ He glared, features hardened with contempt waiting for Clarke’s agreement. The omega quickly jerked her chin down in a nod. _

_ "If she is not happy, you will bear the brunt of her punishment."  _ _ He stated with no room for argument. “You will take her knot and bear her children like the breeder that you are. You are worthless beyond that.” _

_ The freezing water that was dumped unexpectedly on her head did not compare to the ice that ran through her veins from his little speech. The beta woman behind her roughly scrubbed her scalp, scratching her skin. _

_ “Your life depends on how well you get fucked...,”the crude word exited his mouth naturally. Suddenly the door banged open stopping him mid-sentence as a blonde beta hurried in. _

_ “Lord Regent.” She addressed Titus, dipping her head respectfully. “Lady Lexa will wake soon.” _

_ At that moment, a blindfold was fitted over Clarke’s eyes, blocking the sight of the beta before she could get a good look at her, as gag was shoved into her mouth.  _

_ “If she wakes, stall her.” Titus ordered. “We’ll have to cut this short.” _

_ Clarke was hoisted roughly out of the tub, strong hands gripping her so tight she cried out. A tremor ran up her spine as she was dumped on her feet, causing her shivering muscles to almost buckle from the pain. The cold air chilled her wet skin, causing goosebumps to form. _

_ She jumped as Titus’s voice sounded from right next to her ear when the beta women were silently toweling her dry, “Remember - you’re worthless unless filled with an Alpha’s pups.” _

Those thoughts alone kept her struggling against inescapable bindings. She fought even harder as she heard footsteps and muffled voices drawing nearer, the distinct, bitter smell of alpha burning her nose. A pathetic sob escaped her lips, forcing its way past the cloth in her mouth. The door banged open and her whole body froze.

Silence.

She was met with a deafening, terrifying, unyielding silence.

It was broken when a familiar voice of the Lord Regent saying, “Happy birthday.”

“What the fuck is this?” a female voice demanded. Her alpha, Clarke thought with a shiver.

Clarke’s breath hitched, as the two scents grew in intensity.

“What does it look like?” she heard Titus ask, exasperatedly.

The smell of anger from both people stung her nose, fear spearing through her stomach. Surely she would be punished, for the younger alpha not wanting her.

“It looks like a fucking omega making a mess on my bed. My _ bed _ , Uncle,” Clarke noticed, to her horror, the slight hint of arousal that laced the sharpness of the angry pheromones, before the bitterness spiked higher than before. “She’s getting grime all over my sheets, tell one of your pet guards to get me some new ones.”

“I assure you she’s perfectly clean. Alexandria, you need to take this seriously.” The Lord Regent urged, “I bought her for you so you could have a mate!”

The name echoed through Clarke’s head, causing her whole body to clench. The dire reality of the situation had fully sunk into the omega as she waited for the alpha’s response.

“How sweet.” The woman, Alexandria, Clarke remind herself, spat venomously, “Now get her out of my room.”

Tears stung Clarke’s eyes as she imagined what fate would befall her now that she had been rejected. She throat constricted as she wondered if she’d be sold back to Cage or killed. Her heart pounded at the thought of either outcome; she could barely breathe.

Titus silence scared Clarke even more.

“What?” Alexandria demanded. “Did you really think that I was just going to walk in here and mount her like some stupid pup in their first rut?”

The alpha laughed mirthlessly when she was met with more silence and Clarke tensed as she heard her move across the room. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding when the woman didn’t come near her. The alpha pheromones she was releasing were thick and stifling, an edge of anger mixed in. Clarke’s gagged mouth only allowed her to breathe through her nose, which wasn’t helping.

Clarke was rigid, listening intently. A door opened and shut. Fabric softly rustled before hitting the floor. Her heart hammered as she realized the alpha was undressing. Despite the woman’s words, she couldn’t help the terror that crept through her as she thought of the alpha looming over her, naked and ready.

“What are you still doing here? Do you take some sick pleasure in watching your niece dress?  Get your guards to take her back to wherever you found her.” Alexandria snapped. Clarke felt some of her fear dissipate knowing that the alpha would be fully clothed once more.

“I’m not going to do that, Alexandria.” Titus said, clearing his throat determinedly. “You need to continue the bloodline for the Woods royal family and the only way you can do that is if you produce an heir. Omegas are best for childbearing which is why it is tradition for royals to mate them.”

Clarke shrunk back as best she could, skin prickling as she sensed the younger alpha’s rage. Rage that could soon be directed at her, she thought with an audible gulp. She listened as boots stomped loudly across the stone floor. 

“How  _ dare  _ you assume that you can make these kinds of decisions?” Alexandria bellowed. “I don’t need some  _ omega  _ to babysit, I am perfectly capable of finding a mate on my own, should I choose to do so! You have no right to come in here and dump some breeder in my bed and demand that I mate with her!”

Clarke cringed and shuddered, almost expecting the alpha to strike her, even though she was across the room.

“Actually, I do have that authority.” The Lord Regent stated. Clarke heard the rustle of paper and the crunching noise that it made as the younger alpha snatched it from his hand.

“A letter from my father…” Alexandria trailed off.  

The omega heard the slow unrolling of the heavy paper, waiting in fearful anticipation as Alexandria read. The calmer scent emanating from the alpha reduced the aching in her belly. Still, she dared not make a sound or draw attention to herself by struggling any more. As long as the alpha’s focus was on her uncle, Clarke was safe. However, Her sense of peace was short lived.

A minute passed and then two before she heard the paper being crumpled and the woman’s dangerously low voice growling, “Get out.”

Growls and noises followed by the flaring output of fluctuating pheromones coming from the stronger alpha caused a tempest of intense desire mixed with intense fear to swirl within her.

Clarke anxiety spiked, her stomach turning at the idea of being with the alpha without Titus as a buffer. She clearly wasn’t happy that Clarke was there. Oh god, what if she killed her? What if she was an alpha who took pleasure in hurting her? Some patrons of the pleasure house paid high prices to torture and even kill omegas for sport. Her breath caught in her throat, her lungs on the verge of collapsing, as she imagined the phantom blows of her would be mate connecting with her tender body.

“I am only trying to follow your father’s commands, Alexandria.” She heard Titus chuckle humorlessly, “And do what’s best for this kingdom.”

“ _ Get out! _ ” The alpha roared again, and the door snapped shut.

When she realized she was alone with her soon to be alpha whose pheromones were wreaking havoc on her body, she couldn’t help the shiver that raced up and down her spine. An angry howl sounded from the far end of the room and Clarke let out a startled cry at the sound of breaking glass, and heard several objects crash to the stone floor. Clarke whimpered as she began to fight her restraints fearing the backlash of the lone Alpha’s fury.

“Fuck,” she heard the alpha curse, voice dripping with rage. Clarke body began to shake violently, silent sobs starting to wrack her body.

The room was silent after that; the only sound being her own breath which sounded ragged even to her ears. She relaxed slightly as the alpha’s angry scent faded into a calmer one as Alexandria fought to keep her emotions and pheromones under control. She gulped in air, compelling herself not to lose consciousness from hyperventilating. A few minutes passed as she continued to tug on her bonds in silence.

Clarke whimpered and craned her neck in submission as the now more in control alpha approached her again. There was a sigh as calloused skin brushed the arch of her eyebrow, causing the terrified omega to fight harder against her restraints. 

“Stop moving, I’m trying to help you.” the Alpha snapped, frustration coloring her tone and scent. She could smell how near the alpha was, causing her panic to rise, but the command paired with the nearly stifling pheromones forced her to obey. Her submission was rewarded when the blindfold came off and bright sunlight assaulted her eyes. She blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the sudden change, eyelids squinting against the light. Once her vision had cleared her eyes darted around the large room. She took in the clean stone floors and carpet leading from the side of the bed to the wooden door of the washroom before her eyes settled on her captor.

She was met with vibrant eyes so green they put the thick forests surrounding Polis to shame. There was an emotion there that she could not place before the eyes became lifeless pits of anger. The alpha was tall and lean with tanned skin and high cheekbones. Her hair was messy, like she had just woken up, small braids woven into her thick, dark mane. The alpha’s eyebrows knit together and Clarke quickly averted her eyes, hoping she hadn’t angered her new alpha further.

Her stomach dropped at the thought of being owned by this intimidating woman. Her emerald eyes were hard and her muscles tense, as if waiting for the perfect time to strike. Blood began to rush through Clarke’s ears as her heart pounded painfully, overtaking the sounds around her.

“I’m going to take out the gag too.” Alexandria warned.

She barely registered the words but nodded at what the alpha was saying. She felt the rag being gently pulled from her mouth- as if the alpha feared being bitten- and draped around her neck. She stretched her jaw, aching from being held open for so long.

She felt a tug at the ropes wrapped around her wrists above her, as calloused hands attempted to unravel them. Every touch raised goose bumps down her arms and chest. The alpha huffed and grumbled something Clarke couldn’t understand before turning to rummage in the small night table to the right of the bed. She chanced a peek at her captor’s face, watching her eyebrows knit together as she dug. Green eyes lit up as she found what she was searching for, something gleaming in her hand.

Clarke’s anxiety spiked and she opened her mouth in a silent shriek, twisting her body as best as she could away from the offending object and the alpha that held it.

While Clarke herself was never punished with knives, several other omegas that she knew would sometimes come back to their adjoining cages bloody, lacerations covering them in retribution for breaking rules or attempting to escape. Still, Clarke was petrified by the small iron object glinting evilly in the morning light that streamed through the large glass window to her left.

Clarke only struggled harder as the dark haired alpha drew nearer to her with the wicked instrument.

“Calm down, I’m only going to cut your bonds.” The alpha assured her, green orbs softening a fraction.

Clarke blinked and set her jaw, breath still coming in short bursts forcefully through her nose.

“Hold still.” The woman above her said quietly, grabbing one of her wrists and pinning it firmly to the mattress.

Vibrations shot down her arm as the blade sawed through the thick rope. She laid perfectly still as the dark haired woman diligently worked to free both of her hands. Clarke’s breath caught in her throat as she leaned over her naked body, gaining better access to her left hand. After Alexandria was finished, Clarke moved to bring her injured hands to cover her chest against the cool air of the room and the gaze of the alpha. The woman tossed the ropes on the floor and moved to the foot of the bed to free her ankles. Clarke’s eyes followed her warily, still afraid of what would happen after she was loose. The alpha concentrated on her task as she carefully sliced the thick cords.

Clarke took the opportunity to plan her escape, frantically searching the room, landing on the door, but she pictured herself trying to wrench it open as the alphas hands wrapped around her and dragged her towards the bed and her doom. She scanned the wall to her right, remembering the carpet leading to the washroom. The door was wide open, presenting white marble floors accented with colorful, plush looking rugs. She flinched as the last rope snapped and she was released. Clarke waited in apprehension for the alpha to grab her ankles and brutally yank her down to take her.

Instead, the alpha shoved her hands in her pockets and frowned. The minute she opened her mouth to speak, Clarke saw her chance and flung herself off of the bed. She stumbled and then lunged into the bathroom, the cold marble slapping against her bare feet, banging the door shut. She panicked for a moment before she found the latch and slammed it into place, securely locking the door. She pressed her back against door, wood scratching her naked back, and closed her eyes breathing heavily. She prepared for the moment the alpha pounded on the barrier and tried to break down the door but it never came. She was mercifully met with silence.

Clarke opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. A large tub sat next to a table covered with soft looking cloths and about a hundred different types of soaps. Candles were scattered on the marble countertops along with a few personal hygiene items. Sunlight poured in through a single stain glass window above the bath, casting rainbows about the room. 

She slid down and landing on the ground with a thud, pulling her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around them, the air chilling her uncovered skin.

_ Now what was she going to do?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I p r o m i s e you will get clexa interaction next chapter. Let me know what you guys think in the comments or hit me up on tumblr at Wildthingsfic! 
> 
> Comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is literally the biggest baby and Clarke makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you guys a happy late Valentines Day with this huge chapter! 
> 
> Heads up: an edit has been made to allow Lexa to have a dad and a sire instead of a mom and sire. Omegas are called mothers and fathers and alphas are called sires, to avoid confusion. Sorry about that, didn't really think it all the way through. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> PS. THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR 600 KUDOS seriously that's incredible

Lexa stormed through the castle, her emotions crazy and barely in check. Beta’s and lower class alpha’s scurried from her path. She was at a loss; her experience with omega’s was small, only having to deal with them when higher ranking Lords would bring their mates to important functions. They were the quiet ones, standing by their alpha’s sides; shadows waiting to be told what to do. 

Omegas were supposed to be docile, submissive. Her act of kindness to release the trussed up blonde had been repaid with the omega running from her. She had offered an olive branch and the omega had spat in her face.

Her mind raced with thoughts of this morning. 

_ She had been left standing, mouth agape, looking at the wooden door of her bathroom. ‘ _ Ok _ what  _ just happened _ ,’ she thought, looking between the door and her bed wondering how a little omega could’ve moved that  _ quickly. _ She snapped her mouth shut and shook her head, baffled. _

_ She had decided to leave, not knowing what she would do as her frustration began to boil again. The last thing she wanted was to distress the omega that had her father’s eyes. Sad eyes, with a similar expression when her father had passed; scared and confused.  _

_ Grabbing the letter and the key to her room from amongst the contents that lay scattered upon the ground, she locked the door. Letting a frightened, unmated omega escape her room to be found by Titus, or worse, one of the guards, was not an acceptable outcome. _

_ Lexa stood outside of her door, twirling the small iron key around her fingers, contemplating what to do. She couldn’t just leave the omega in there, could she? What would happen if she just refused to take her as a mate? Lexa shuddered at the idea of Titus buying several more omegas and parading them around, forcing Lexa to pick one.  _

Lexa continued down the stairs, crunching the paper in her hand as her headache began to return in full force.

_ Damn you, Titus,  _ she thought angrily, glancing out the window, she found herself glaring at the sun rising high into the air. It was just like him to wake her up early after a night like last night, especially with his morbid sense of what a ‘surprise’ for her was.

Clearing her head, Lexa descended the various stairs and passages that would lead to where she knew her Aunt would be. 

The smell of cooking meats and bread began to fill the halls the closer she got to the kitchens. She remembered growing up with Aden, finding his mother helping the various kitchen beta’s go about their morning tasks. She knew it gave her aunt Echo something to do, while trying to avoid her unsavory mate. 

There was no love between her Aunt and Uncle, both parties knew this and both honored it in their own ways. Lexa was fairly sure they didn’t have sex anymore either, since Aden had been born an alpha, which is all Titus really cared about. Instead, her uncle was known to take trips to the richer parts of Polis on business, but Lexa and Aden both knew it was to go and visit the high end whore houses.  _ At least he kept it out of the castle, leaving some dignity for Echo, _ Lexa thought bitterly.

It wasn’t long before she arrived at her destination. She leaned against the door frame to watch the hustle and bustle for a moment as her Aunt spoke to one of the female betas, who quickly ran off to do as she was ordered. Her long caramel colored hair was pulled back in a loose bun, several strands falling to frame her face. She recognized the pastry her Aunt was shaping as the tart that she often made for her and Aden on birthdays, or when a special treat is called for. Lexa or Aden would sometimes help while talking about their troubles or small injuries. It had become a favorite of theirs with many fond memories. 

The kitchen was large and open, not one of those cramped affairs she has seen in other castles. There was a large work table where various beta’s were engaged in different tasks, some chopping veggies, others kneading and shaping bread. Mountains of fruits and veggies, breads and cheeses were piled along the countertops, being prepared for lunch. Meat hung over the oven to dry, for long term storage. Lexa inhaled deeply, the smells pleasant and comforting. Then she closed her eyes, letting her nose detect the scent that had become an anchor for her after her father’s death. Finding it, she felt herself begin to relax further. 

Lexa watched as Echo’s face crinkled into a frown, dissimilar to the bright smile she had worn moments ago, before snapping up to find Lexa, who was unknowingly emitting distressed pheromones. 

“Lexie,” the omega mouthed, watching worriedly as the young alpha approached, concern creeping into her scent. “What’s wrong?”

Her brown eyes were soft, searching, contrasting to the sharp arch of her eyebrows. Her full lips ticked down slightly in a worried frown.

Lexa slowly exhaled, the noisy kitchen workers grating on her nerves. Echo’s hand curled around the young alpha’s forearm and tugged her gently towards the large garden, adjacent to the kitchen, and away from the rowdy scullery. The sun rays warmed Lexa’s face and fresh air filled her lungs, easing some of the tension in her shoulders. When the door swung shut behind them, the older omega searched her niece’s eyes as if hoping to find the root of her troubles within their depths. 

Instead, the alpha pushed the crumpled and slightly torn letter into her aunt’s flour dusted hand. The woman gingerly smoothed out the paper, careful not to tear it further. Unable to stand still Lexa began to stalk back and forth, teeth and fists clenching with each step. Her aunt’s eyes darted across the page, frowning deeper as she read further.

Her anger began to spike again as she remembered the parts that had infuriated her the most. Unconsciously, her aunt began to emit calming pheromones in response to the young alpha’s flaring temper, which did little to assuage the alpha of her ire. 

_ “I worry for Alexandria ....”  _ stomp, stomp, stomp, turn.  _ “twenty two and still has not shown interest in taking a mate. The Woods bloodline must continue, ...  I’m sure Aden has grown into a capable young man, but I would not trust him to lead a kingdom into anything but a tavern. _

Her father’s jab at her cousin had irritated her, so she could only imagine what Echo was feeling, or Titus even, when they had read it. 

_ If Lexa has not taken a mate by her birthday, ...find her a suitable match who will serve the needs of the kingdom as well as Alexandria’s…”  _ stomp, stomp, stomp, turn.

_ “An omega,...it is tradition... They are best for bearing children … purchase a pure one, not too old. I cannot imagine the embarrassment of our family name if a bastard child of another alpha or beta is born of an impure omega. Only the best for my daughter, and heir…. she will resist, ... stubborn, … it is my wish that she does as you say. _

_ I hope that your next letter bears news that my daughter’s mate is with child. _

_ May we meet again, _

_ King Gustus Woods of Trikru, Slayer of Mountains _

 

Echo was quiet for a long time, re-reading parts of Gustus’s elegant script. She finally looked back at her niece, sympathy swimming in her eyes.

“Lexie,” Echo said grabbing the simmering Alpha, leading her to the wooden bench by the old pear tree. The barely contained frustration of the younger girl prickled her skin. “I understand your anger. You’ve just turned 22, an adult who now must deal with adult things. Like... finding a mate,” She stated simply.

“Actually I don’t.” Lexa growled, then further explained when she saw Echo’s confused look, “Your  _ husband  _ already arranged who I’m to mate. Trussed her up naked in my bed this morning, spreadeagle, like some sort of sick present.”

Echo’s jaw dropped; her husband’s cruelty, frequent as it was, never failed to surprise her. As an omega with their naturally nurturing spirit, her heart tugged empathetically for how the girl was treated. 

“So you’ve just left her there?” Echo asked in disbelief, her tone scolding. “Alone and tied up in your bed?”

The omega had never known her niece to act with such callousness. Lexa had been so gentle as a child, kind to everyone around her. It was when her training and tutoring began that she was taught that being an alpha meant being dominant, powerful, and to demand respect from those around her. Especially those below her. Echo had to watch as both her niece and her son were raised to regard betas and especially omegas as subordinates. 

“Locked in my bathroom actually.” Lexa grumbled, sounding petulant.

“You locked her in your bathroom?!” Echo questioned in shock, voice rising an octave with her astonishment.

“No, no of course not.” Lexa assured her. “I cut her loose and she ran in there. You should’ve seen her, Aunt..., all skin and bone…” Lexa face grimaced at the memory.

Lexa pictured the omega, blonde hair and blue eyes flashing in her memories. She was far too thin to be healthy, ribs jutting up through her pale skin, the bones of her hips sharp and defined. 

She refocused her attention on her aunt. Echo’s eyebrows were furrowed thoughtfully, one hand on her cheek while the other cradled her elbow. Lexa knew that look, whatever was about to be said was something she probably didn’t want to hear.

Her aunt took a deep breath, “I think,” she began her pheromones slightly souring. “ It would be wise to take this girl as your... mate.”

Lexa groaned loudly, stomping her foot, interlocking her fingers behind her neck and scrunching her eyes closed.

“Don’t be a child, Lexa.” Echo scolded gently, “It’s for the best.” 

“Shouldn’t I get to decide what’s best for my own life?” Lexa demanded her voice close to a whine, throwing her hands in the air frustratedly. 

“Not always, being an alpha in your position,” her Aunt reminded gently, “You’re the heir to the throne of the house of Trikru; these things are expected of you. Strong pups to keep the bloodline alive are what your people want.” 

“What about what I want?” Lexa huffed, crossing her arms childishly. 

“Lexa, I love you like my own daughter,” Echo murmured stepping in close to pull her niece into her arms. “but you need to grow up. Your behavior reminds me of when you were a pup and things didn’t go your way.”

Lexa frowned, knowing that her aunt was right. 

“I just don’t know what to do.” Lexa said quietly.

Echo’s eyes softened at her niece’s vulnerable statement, clutching her tighter. The alpha snuggled in closer, basking in the warm of her aunt. 

“How about I talk to her?” Echo suggested, “Omega to omega.” 

Lexa’s demeanor relaxed slightly.

“Really?” She asked relieved, tension draining from her shoulders, “That would be a big help. I really don’t know how to deal with this.” 

Echo’s eyes narrowed, “This is not me dealing with a problem, this is me trying to help your mate. She’s scared, Lexa. I know you didn’t ask for this but neither did she.  I expect you to meet us in your room in an hour.” 

“She ran from me! My scent will just spook her.” Lexa complained, trying to find a way out. 

“Well too bad, this is the way it is. I don’t think you fully understand what she’s been through. The slaver posts that most omegas come from can permanently damage a person.” Her aunt glared at Lexa when she rolled her eyes.

“This isn’t a joke, Lexa. She was probably abused, maybe even tortured, by  _ alphas _ for years,” she said, squeezing Lexa’s shoulder gently but firmly. “So try to have some compassion.” 

Echo stared at Lexa a moment, watching for some affirmation from the younger girl. It was slow to come. Nodding slightly to herself before heading back to the kitchen to make a small platter of food to take with her. She spoke quietly to the kitchen matron as she grabbed a couple of the finished tarts to share. With her small peace offering, she made her way down the hallway towards Lexa’s rooms to meet her fellow omega.

Lexa frowned, watching as her disappear from view, her aunt’s words echoing in her head, unsure of what to do.

Well, she had an hour to figure something out. In the meantime, a quick drink would surely help calm her nerves.  
  
  
  
  


 

Clarke buried her hands in her hair and took a deep breath as the adrenaline that had been coursing through her veins finally wore off. It had been about thirty minutes and she hadn’t moved from her spot against the door. She quickly batted a tear away as it slipped out of her eye without consent. She had escaped her fate for now, but for how long? She tried not to think about the consequences she would face when she was finally forced out of her hiding spot.  _ This was a mistake,  _ she thought, panic seizing her. She remembered Titus’s words,  _ ‘your survival depends on how well you get fucked,’  _ and shivered. She shouldn’t have run,  _ she shouldn’t have _ ! She was only making things worse for herself.

She jumped as she heard the door to the bedroom close. Clarke’s eyes widened and she held her breath, not making a sound. Covering her mouth with her hand to prevent a sob from escaping, she tried to pull herself together. The omega took a deep breath and then stopped short.

_ That isn’t alpha _ , she thought. No, that scent was too reminiscent of her own; another omega was in the adjoining room. An undertone tingeing the sweet scent told her that this omega was mated. Even though it was that of a stranger, the omega’s smell comforted her.

A soft knock sounded on the wood above her.

“Anybody home?” A woman's voice asked through the door.

Clarke didn’t answer, didn’t move, didn’t breathe.

“It’s okay,” Echo began. “I know what you’re feeling. Lexa told me how she found you. I’m very sorry that happened to you. I know our kind are seen more as property, breeders to be used. I can’t promise anything will be changed, but you have an ally with me.”   

There was a pause as both omegas absorbed the facts of this moment in their own way. Clarke still not answering, while Echo projected pheromones working to calm the younger omega, offering her what little comfort she could through the cold wood of a bathroom door.

“My name is Echo. I’m Lexa’s aunt.” the woman stated softly. “What’s your name?”

Her eyebrows furrowed momentarily until she registered her alpha’s nickname. The name brought up images of fierce green eyes and tan skin, causing her to shiver. Not fully listening to Echo’s hushed words. 

Echo began to ramble; nonsensical things that meandered and flowed in directions that lead nowhere most often. The tones and sounds were slow, deliberate, and tender. It was very calming for the frightened omega. There were stories and memories of Echo’s first months as the mate of a powerful alpha, and how she tried her best to keep her son and Lexa from taking on too much of the old traditions to heart. 

Clarke didn’t realize when the older omega had stopped, but she could almost taste the hesitancy in the other’s pheromones.

“You must be hungry,” the older omega said tentatively, “I brought some things to eat, if you are. Don’t be afraid, it’s just you and I here.”

Clarke clenched her teeth at the idea of leaving her safe place, but could also sense that the woman was being genuine in her assurances. At the mention of food, her belly had a different response, growling angrily as hunger clawed at her insides. She hadn’t eaten since she left the pleasure house, fear distracting her from all other needs. 

Clarke was tentative as she stood to open the last barrier of protection for herself, which she knew wasn’t really much since a strong alpha could easily kick it down. The omega wondered fretfully if her Alpha was one of them. She quickly banished the thought from her mind, wanting to be ignorant to that possibility for a little while more.

The feeling of nausea gripped her stomach as Clarke slid the latch upwards and cracked open the door to peek through. The woman was smiling pleasantly at her, the corners of her eyes crinkling. The open door allowed more of her calming pheromones to gently wrap themselves around the younger omega. 

“Clarke,”the younger omega stated quietly, barely audible.

“Clarke?” Echo repeated softly. “May I come in?” Echo asked gently, still smiling kindly at the girl.

Clarke gave a small nod and retreated from the door. The woman slipped into the room, leaving the door open a fraction behind her. She approached a small wooden chest in the corner of the room, not moving too quickly, as not to startle the anxious omega, and raised its lid to search  inside. Clarke watched her warily, subconsciously covering what parts of herself she could with her hands. 

“Here we are.” The older omega murmured, pulling out a large cotton shirt from the inside of the small box. “This should do nicely until we can get something in your size.”

Grateful tears threatened to leak from Clarke’s eyes as Echo handed her the soft covering. 

“Thank you.” She whispered, voice raspy from disuse. 

Clarke slowly pulled it over her head, fitting her arms in the much too large sleeves, the shirt ending mid thigh. It was soft and warm and Clarke wrapped her arms around her stomach, brushing the fabric with her fingertips. She had never had anything this comfortable to wear before.

“You’re very welcome.” Echo smiled. “You have a lovely name.” she nodded thoughtfully, “I’m delighted to meet you, Clarke.” 

They stood in silence until Clarke stomach growled loudly, demanding to be acknowledged. 

Echo laughed gently, “Let’s get you something to eat.”

Clarke followed the older woman out of the washroom and into the alpha’s room.  _ Lexa _ , she reminded herself. The alpha’s lingering pheromones tickled her nose uncomfortably. Echo motioned for her to sit in a large, leather armchair in the corner of the room. The younger omega looked hesitantly at the worn, brown chair, and opted to sit on the floor instead. 

She picked at the bottom of her cotton shirt nervously, as the older woman walked quietly to the alpha’s desk to retrieve a small wooden platter and a brown paper package. Echo didn’t comment on Clarke’s decision to avoid the chair and sank to the ground across from her, offering the tray. 

The blonde’s eye widened as she gazed longingly at the mottled cheeses, fluffy breads, and colorful fruit decorating the plate. Her mouth watered as the meal was held out to her, but she didn’t dare move. This meal couldn’t have been meant for her, could it? She was used to only eating enough to keep her alive, her meals usually consisting of bland, stale bread and old, dried meat. The guards at the pleasure house had often mocked and teased her and other omegas by eating this kind of delicious looking food in front of them, keeping it just out of reach of their outstretched hands. Some of the guards traded the morsels for sexual favors from the slave girls, but Clarke was off limits even to them. 

“It’s alright, Clarke, you can take it.” The older omega assured her, the use of her name catching her off guard. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been addressed by it.  

Clarke’s gaze flicked up to the woman’s face, unconvinced. Eventually, her hunger beat her reluctance and she slowly reached out towards the delicious looking feast. She almost expected the kind omega to yank it away at the last moment like the guards always had but, to her surprise, her fingers wrapped around the edges of the dish. She set it in her lap staring hungrily at its contents before picking up a small chunk of cheese between her thumb and forefinger. She looked at Echo again, biting her lip in hesitation. When the older omega smiled reassuringly and gestured for her to eat it, Clarke brought the sample up to her lips and bit down. 

Flavor like she had never experienced burst in her mouth, causing her eyes to widen. She chewed slowly and then faster, eager to taste more. She hurriedly shoved more of the heavenly meal into her mouth, not waiting to swallow, but Echo cautioned her to slow down or all that food would come back up. It took all of Clarke’s willpower to follow the older woman’s warning. In the end, she was glad she did as her now filled belly began to rumble with the amount of food she had almost too hastily consumed. 

“These are Lexa’s favorite,” Echo said holding out a brown paper package to the full omega. “I make them for her birthday and other specail occasions. I think your arrival counts as something to be celebrated”

Clarke’s eyes darted down to the wrapped treat that the older omega held out to her, gauging the genuineness of Echo’s words. Slowly, she put both hands around it, taking a moment to unwrap it. A flaky brown crust peeked through the paper, sugar dusting the top of it. She brought the pastry up to her nose and inhaled its sweet scent before taking a bite. The flavor was almost too much, sweet and tangy from the fruit filling. Sugar was practically nonexistent in her previous diet, the taste astonishing her. Having learned her lesson from her hasty devouring of her meal, she savored this treat, chewing slowly and deliberately. 

When she finished, she licked her fingers, setting down the paper slowly. 

“Better?” Echo asked gently. 

Clarke nodded, “Thank you.” 

“You’re quite welcome.” The older omega replied, “After all, you’re going to be Lexa’s mate, which makes me practically your aunt.”

The blonde quickly averted her eyes and curled into herself at the sound of the Alpha’s name. Echo’s calming pheromones doing nothing to calm her nerves, a whimper escaped her throat. 

“Oh, Clarke, it will be alright.” Clarke didn’t resist as the omega wrapped her in a hug, hand lightly stroking her back. “Lexa isn’t going to hurt you.” 

Clarke took in a ragged breath, willing herself to believe the gentle Omega. Still, in her memories, the Alpha’s teeth were bared, a knife in hand, angry pheromones coming off in waves. A sob tore from her and the older Omega held her tighter, pumping out soothing pheromones. 

“You’re so brave, to come here,” Echo cooed, “so good. Lexa isn’t going to let anyone hurt you, she’ll keep you safe; you’ll be her mate. She is strong, but she is not cruel.” 

Clarke closed her eyes and sagged in Echo’s arms, tears staining her shoulder. She wanted to believe her. She wanted to believe that there was such thing as a kind alpha, that her alpha would be merciful. She wanted to believe that she wouldn’t knot her the first chance she got. She began to sob quietly.

“Shh, sweet girl, you’re going to be ok.” The omega’s hand smoothed Clarke’s hair softly. 

The stay wrapped like that for a time, omega comforting omega. Clarke was soon lulled into a relaxed state, breathing slow and deep, eyes drying of their tears. 

“I’ve asked Lexa to come here,” Echo stated gently, noting the time on the wall clock. She felt Clarke instantly tense at the prospect of being around the Alpha.

Clarke’s body began shaking with fear. “Fucked and bred,” Clarke mumbled to herself, remembering Titus’s words. Rocking back and forth, she repeated it over and over, curling herself into a ball.

Echo moved quickly to envelop the distraught omega once again into her arms, wondering just what had happened with her disappointing mate. Knowing him, it was more than damaging to the already fragile girl. Echo’s heart ached a little in sympathy.

“I’ll stay with you the entire time,” Echo cooed gently. “I know your life hasn’t been easy, but I assure you Lexa isn’t that kind of Alpha. She is a little lost, but in her core she is kind. My mate, the Lord Regent, is a vicious Alpha, but he is nowhere near as powerful as his niece.”

It took a moment for Echo’s words to break through the fog of fear that surrounded the blonde. “Promise,” Clarke pleaded, her voice tiny and unsure, but hopeful.

“Promise,” Echo said placing as much sincerity into the word as possible.

Soon the two omegas heard a light knock before a hesitant brunette head appeared around the door. “Is it okay to come in now?”

Echo looked to Clarke, who gave the barest of nods. 

“Come in, Lexie.”

“Aunt Echo, please,” Lexa said, her tone sounding very close to a whine.

Clarke was somewhat taken aback by the sudden display of immaturity, causing her fear to lessen slightly towards the Alpha. Her pheromones weren’t stifling as they had been before; they were dull, as if the Alpha was making a conscious effort to keep them muted.

_ Maybe, just maybe, Echo had been right,  _ Clarke thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised Clexa interaction and this probably wasn't what you were thinking, so I apologize. On the other hand, the whole next chapter will be centered around that so just you wait!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and questions always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus is ew and Lexa gets advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to 2worldscreationsfolly for dealing with my incessant screaming about Titus (both internal and external) i hate him so much he's grimy

“Fuck, yes,” Titus grunted at the sight of a wet mouth wrapped around his engorged dick. The view of the beta on her knees was as arousing as it was empowering. 

He felt a tightening in his lower back and balls as the beta worked him closer to his release. Her head bobbed up and down, mouth moving in tandem with the hand wrapped around the parts she couldn’t reach, quickly bringing him to the edge. It wasn’t long before the pressure became too much and he came hard, placing his hand on the back of her head to push her further down his shaft, his mouth falling open in a silent groan of pleasure.

The sharp choking sounds coming from his partner caused him to reluctantly loosen his hold, letting some of his seed leak from her mouth.  

“Now that the pleasantries are out of the way,” Titus said his features hardening once more. “Tell me what you found out… Costia.”  
  
  
  


 

Lexa walked slowly towards the stables, her mind racing once again with thoughts of the blonde omega. The blueness of her eye creaminess of her skin. The way her body looked far to the interaction between had been awkward, to say the least. There were more moments of long drawn out pauses than anything else, which really added to the oddness of the encounter. 

Thankfully Lexa’s court training had come in handy, allowing her to make conversation. When she offhandedly started talking about some of the books she had recently read, the omega’s eyes glazed over. Lexa worried it was from boredom, but then it struck her that that Clarke probably couldn’t read. Lexa’s curiosity was piqued enough to find out upon their next encounter, which would happen at dinner later that day. Until then, her soon to be mate would shadow Echo about the castle.

Because of Clarke’s lack of a mating bite, she would wear Lexa’s day old clothes for protection, as the alpha’s scent clung to the fabric. It was something that Echo had been adamant about if the pair were not going to mate quickly. Clarke had agreed hastily, the mention of mating causing her pheromones to take on a frightened, sour tinge. 

“Come for an ass kicking, I see, princess.” came Anya’s bored drawl, pulling her from her memories. The older beta stood in the doorway of the office stables, a small smirk resting on her sharp features. 

Lexa had met Anya through their fathers, both being omegas married to powerful alphas. Anya’s father, Nyko, was the chief healer, who only took care of the royal family,  Anya’s Sire, Indra, was Gustus’s Chief General and war advisor. Both parents were off  on campaign in the war against Azgeda.

“You wish, Stable Lord,” Lexa scoffed with a matching smirk of her own. 

Anya came up to give a ‘gentle’ pat on Lexa’s back, nearly causing the alpha to stumble. Lexa had to admire the compact strength that the wiry beta possessed; an equal match for any alpha, even one as strong as Lexa. While the beta could not control those around her through pheromones, she garnered respect through her fair treatment of those around her, and her sense of integrity. Lexa knew that when she took the crown, she would want Anya by her side.

Through their years together as pups, Lexa had also come to rely on Anya as an older sister, who helped her to see her mistakes. Lexa knew the stoic girl wouldn’t pull any punches, even at the cost of her own safety. Anya bore the scars to prove that. Lexa trusted the beta with her life, knowing that she would never betray her. 

“So…” Anya began, “How about we take our two favorite girls for a ride; we can talk while we work them.”

Together, they entered the stables and led their mounts out of their stalls to saddle them. They worked silently, each focused on their task. Each speaking softly and quietly always touching as first brushed and groomed their horses moving on to geared them up.  

Soon they were seated, and began to move at an easy trot, letting the horses loosen up their muscles and get used to the added weight.  It was easy for Lexa to get lost in thought as her mare, Lilly, following Anya’s mare, Rose. Her mind's wanderings not really having a direction or subject, more an opening to let the nature around her sink into her skin.  

The Trikru have always been proud forest dwellers, making their homes in the tops of trees as well as on the ground. Most outposts were built like little hanging cities. Lexa remembered visiting one near one of the borders between Trikru and Flokru, who built their city on the banks of the river nearby. This was also the perfect vantage point to survey and keep watch. Their people found strength in the Earth Mother, most children being naturally inclined to the outdoors or working with their hands, toilers by temperament.    

“I heard about your uncle’s birthday surprise.” Anya’s tone was low and understanding, breaking Lexa from her meandering thoughts.

Lexa scowled, involuntarily tightening the reins causing Lilly to hitch her cant. “How’d you hear?” she asked while soothing the mare of her mistake.

Anya shrugged, “Word travels fast.” 

“Any advice.” Lexa admitted, “I’m not sure how to handle this.”

“An omega isn’t something you handle, Lexa,” Anya stated, sharply, narrowing her eyes at her childhood friend. “Mate her.”

Lexa’s head whipped around at the bold statement. “What?”

Anya was quiet a moment, aware that Lexa was eyeing her. “Mate her. Anya said maintaining her easy sway of her body. “Our world is messed up. You are the best chance this girl has and she is the best chance you have to truly change things.”

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s time you see the world as it is, not just through the eyes of a privileged alpha.” 

“‘Privileged alpha’” Lexa reiterated, “ What the fuck does that mean?”

“It’s time that you, little Lexa, grew up,” Anya replied harshly. For years she had been quietly watching as Lexa unknowingly perpetuated the type of disproportionate treatment of the classes below her, even as herself and Echo worked to keep her from to fully conforming to the norms their society wanted to continue.  “ You have no clue what it’s like to be a beta or omega; of what it's like to be treated as less. I have been around more omegas and seen the abuses they suffer at the hands of your kind, the scars they bear.  Learn from your omega, Lexa. Learn what it is to not be alpha.” and with that the beta kick her mare into a left the alpha, mouth open, dumbstruck.

As Anya was a woman of few words, the tirade was surprising to the young alpha. She turned from her spot heading back towards the stables. Stopping a moment, to mull over the beta’s words as she stared at the castle. Looking up at the imposing structure, she wondered that kind of world it held for those around her and if Anya was really right about what little she really saw. As hard thoughts invaded her mind, she decided the best course was a drink; it always served to clear her head.  
  
  


 

 

After her first meeting with her mate, Clarke felt significantly less apprehensive, almost at ease. The prospect of being knotted by the girl who was practically a stranger still scared her, but she was relieved that the alpha didn’t feel the need to do it right away. Lexa had rambled about things that Clarke didn’t really understand, using a few words she didn’t know the meaning of, but it still worked to soothe her fears of the alpha. 

She was in no position to change anything about her situation, but she was comforted by the fact that Lexa was not the cruel person she thought she would be. 

The smell of Lexa enveloped her, tickling her nose, as she pulled on the slightly too big shirt and trousers. She cinched the strings on the pants as tightly as she could, but they still sagged from her hips. Clarke didn’t doubt that the powerful scent would protect her, at least for now. 

The omega knew that, eventually, she would have to be fully claimed; knotted and all. She banished the thoughts from her mind as she followed Echo on the tour of where she’d be spending her new life.

The castle was a much bigger place than Clarke had first thought. Echo, had taken her to see the kitchen and gardens, where she was currently settled with Jasper and Monty, the two beta’s who tended the garden. Echo introduced her as Lexa’s mate and, while they were taken aback, they recovered quickly and welcomed her. 

Jasper was a loud, boisterous beta with dark messy hair while Monty was a quieter, more peaceful boy, with a black well kept mane. 

It was nice spending time with their easygoing personalities. They joked and laughed and didn’t seem to have a care in the world. They seemed to treat her as an equal, which made it easier for Clarke to forget what her past had been like, at least for a little while. It made her almost feel like someone completely new. Monty talked animatedly to Clarke about the different fruits and vegetables that grew in the garden, and how to take care of them, while Jasper watered them. 

Jasper placed the pitcher in her hands and showed her which plants required what amount of moisture. She felt a small smile tug at her lips when Jasper complimented how quickly she was catching on.

The sound of breaking glass and a pained whimper burst her bubble of happiness, and the gravely voice of the Lord Regent sounded from the kitchen. He had a tight grip on Echo’s hair, forcefully dragging her into the garden and towards Clarke. She recoiled slightly, along with the two betas, at the angry scent emanating from the fuming alpha. 

“Tell me,” he hissed near Echo’s ear, spitting on her a bit in the process. “why this bitch isn’t knotted. Explain to me why you allowed Lexa to defy me,  _ wife. _ ” 

Clarke watched a tear roll down Echo’s cheek, her hands balled into fists to stop herself from reaching up towards her mate’s hand in her hair. 

“Lexa, didn’t want that.” Echo whimpered, as Titus’s grip tightened. 

Titus barked a mirthless laugh, his eyes burning with fury.

“Your job,” Titus turned his attention to Clarke, “Was to be knotted. Your job was to entice your alpha to take and claim you. Is that so hard for an omega whore like you to grasp?”

He looked at her with disdain, his lip curling as he observed the clothes she was wearing, Lexa strong scent about her. 

“You belong on Lexa’s bed, coaxing her to knot you and claim you, not roaming the castle with my pitiful excuse for an omega. If you do not know your place I’ll find someone who does.”

He said moving towards Clarke threateningly, teeth bared. 

“No,” Echo panicked, placing her hand lightly on his forearm. “my alpha, you can’t touch her. By our laws you can’t lay a finger on her once she is claimed, and she wear’s our niece’s scent,” Echo yelped the last part as the grip on her hair tightened further. 

“You will speak when spoken to, omega,” Titus snarled, yanking her head back to speak into her neck threateningly, “and she isn’t mated without a bite.” 

Titus pulled Echo’s collar from her neck exposing her shoulder to prove his point, showing a savage looking scar where he’d torn into her flesh to create their mating bond. 

Titus glowered at the blonde omega, moving near enough now to grab her before he was stopped in his tracks by a familiar voice. 

“She is claimed.” Came a dangerously quiet voice from behind them. Lexa stood in the doorway to the kitchen, nose flaring and teeth bared. “Touch her and suffer the consequences.” 

Clarke’s eyes were wide with fear, but relief also washed through her at seeing the young alpha. Her head quickly clouded and her knees started to buckle in the presence of her powerful scent, but she couldn’t help the warmth that spread through her, involuntarily, at the idea that she had an alpha protecting her.  

Titus glared at his niece as the powerful pheromones she was emitting caused those in the garden to submit, falling to their knees and bearing their necks. By the shear grip on her hair, Echo and Titus were the only ones left standing. The ensnared omega whimpered, trying to submit to both of the angered alphas at once. The bead of sweat collecting on Titus’s furrowed brow told  Lexa that her uncle could not last much longer. With a sharp nod of his head he retreated with his mate in tow, her hair still held tightly in his fist. 

Lexa watched them for a moment, her eyes burning into Titus’s back, hands balled into shaking fists as she helplessly watched her aunt disappear. She took a deep breath before moving towards Clarke, who was whimpering and curling into a tighter ball the closer Lexa came, staying the alpha’s advance. Causing the Alpha to dampen her oppressive scent. 

Clarke kept her eyes trained on the ground, reminding herself that the alpha just saved her. She repeated in her head what Echo had said;  _ Lexa isn’t going to let anyone hurt you, she’ll keep you safe…  _

“I’m sorry, Clarke,” Lexa said, the thick fog of pheromones dissipating slowly. “I…I didn’t mean...” Lexa stammered, at a loss for what to say. Making herself as tiny as she could she moved carefully before the terrified omega. With a tentative hand, she reached out to offer her some comfort. 

Clarke felt a warm hand come to rest softly on her shoulder, and found herself closing her eyes, leaning in, appreciating the contact instead of recoiling from it. 

They were still, waiting. There was no rush. Jasper and Monty had righted themselves and silently went back to work, no longer talking and laughing. The alpha and omega were frozen, statues waiting for the oncoming flood. In that moment, Lexa knew what she needed to do.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? (also please validate my feelings about Titus I want to throw him out of Polis Tower) this chapter is a little shorter than we usually do, but we will hopefully make up for it next week!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa slowburn lookout. Trigger warning for mentions and affects of physical abuse preceded with ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so damn short. hopefully we'll make up for it next week

_ “Please, tell me your story.”  _ Lexa’s words echoed in Clarke’s head as the alpha carried her off to her room. She had been shocked when she heard the alpha ask this. The sincerity in that request was so naked and open it had frozen Clarke even more. So much so that she barely felt as the alpha moved to pick her up, proceeding carefully. The alpha was tentative as she wrapped one arm around Clarke’s trembling back, pausing to see if her advances would be rejected. Clarke didn’t move, didn’t even open her eyes, so Lexa continued  moving her hands under her knees, standing upright, held tightly to her chest; carrying the omega through the kitchens and up the stairs. Clarke had involuntarily clutched at Lexa’s clothes, unconsciously drawing comfort from the calm pheromones surrounding her. 

The ease with which Lexa was able to lift the frozen omega had been startling. Unaware of just how much her clothes really hid the truth. Lexa was quiet as she waited for Clarke to talk. It had been some time when they made it to her bedchamber and Lexa had gently placed Clarke on the bed. Lexa stayed a good distance away from the omega, taking a seat next to the bed, not knowing if the proximity would be comfortable for the shaken blonde. 

She waited patiently as Clarke found her courage. It had been a chance that she had decided to check up on the omega, Anya’s words playing like a broken gramophone in her head, wanting to see how the blonde was doing. Her mind reeled upon hearing the angry voice of her uncle and finding him advancing on the cowering girl. She watched as her aunt was manhandled like some rag doll, swallowing her anger, as always, fully aware of the laws that prevented other alphas from getting involved in a mates’ quarrel. Some things not even Lexa could over turn. She had spent years repressing her anger at how her aunt was treated, fighting back the instinct to protect her. Lexa frowned, again Anya’s voice in her head, realizing that omegas had always been treated the same way, she had just been blind to the suffering of the others. Shame started to tighten her chest at the revelation.  

She looked at Clarke carefully. The blonde was curled into a tight ball, facing Lexa, but her eyes were trained on the bed sheets that her fingers traced slowly. They sat in silence, Lexa gazing around the room, waiting for the omega to speak. She noticed the shelf above her dresser in the far corner was running low on candles and made a mental note to have them replaced. She glanced at the girl on her bed again and noticed that her eyes were now closed. The alpha’s eyebrows furrowed as she considered the omega. Her hair was like gold spun into soft tendrils that fell around her shoulders. While she could not see them, Lexa could imagine her eyes; bluer than the ocean and the summer sky. 

She cursed her nature as her eyes involuntarily raked over the girl’s face and body, disgusted with herself. This omega had been through so much, and she, an alpha, focused on the soft mark above her lip and the sweet unassuming scent of omega that clung to her pale skin. Lexa shook her head and ground her teeth, deciding to take her leave and let the girl sleep. 

As she moved to leave, Clarke’s eyes flew open. Locking on to Lexa’s jade eyes, panting, as her scent thickened with fear. The alpha stared into the terrified blue orbs, releasing comforting pheromones and praying they would be enough to calm the fear she saw and mask the unfortunate arousal she had been feeling. She cursed her biology for betraying her and dug her fingernails into her palms hard enough to draw blood. She thanked the gods that Clarke didn’t seem to notice. 

As both girls made no move, Clarke seemed to relax into the silence. As the air around her settled Clarke shifted a bit and opened her mouth only to shut it again, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. When she opened them again there was a delicate determination swirling in the deep blue depths, looking ready to falter at any moment. 

“Why are you helping me?” Clarke’s voice was quiet and she curled further into herself, as if she was afraid of the words on her lips. 

Lexa stared at her, enraptured. Her voice was raspy and soft, gliding into Lexa’s ears like music. She blinked a few times when she finally focused on what the blonde was saying, the omega’s words shattering through her reverie. 

“I uh,” Lexa shifted in her seat, awkwardly. Her emotions regarding the incident had been confusing and chaotic. Seeing Titus about to lay a hand on the helpless omegas had caused her blood to boil. Her inability to protect her aunt, was manifesting itself into protecting an omega she could keep safe. Lexa didn’t want to admit her protectiveness over Clarke; she didn’t want to scare her into thinking she was possessive of her.

“I couldn’t protect my Aunt, but I can protect you,” Lexa he muttered, meeting Clarke’s eyes. 

Clarke’s eyes widened in surprise at this admission. “So you aren’t going to let him hurt me?” she blurted out, visibly shocked.  

“Not if I can help it,” Lexa assured her, green eyes shining with sincerity, as she gripped the leather arms of her chair uncomfortably. “I’m not going to let anyone touch you. You’re safe here, Clarke.”

The omega’s name slipped off of her tongue before she could stop it. Their eyes met briefly, Clarke smiling nervously before looking away. Lexa licked her lips and swallowed audibly, cursing herself for her awkwardness. Clarke shifted in the bed, fear drained from her scent, and looked at the alpha thoughtfully. 

Taking a deep breath, “I was born a slave,” Clarke whispered softly, cautiously. “My mother is omega and my father was alpha.  Papa was killed when men raided our home to steal her for Master Cage. My mother was a fighter, and refused to submit to a man who had stolen her like property, because Papa had never treated her like that. But that changed when she realized she was with child. Her entire attitude changed. She only wanted to protect me, and so she gave Master Wallace’s what he wanted; herself.” 

Clarke swallowed thickly, swiping a tear from her eye. Lexa felt like a brick had settled itself in her stomach. She was about to offer to change the subject, sensing the pain the omega was in, but Clarke continued. 

“She made a bargain with master that day; she would kneel for him, doing anything he asked, if she was allowed to keep me, raise me and leave me untouched. He agreed until I was ten. After, I would be put to work with the beta’s, cleaning and keeping the grounds. Mama is still there, slave to Master Wallace. She protected me the only way she knew how. He kept his promise  leaving me untouched until the Lord Regent…”

Lexa’s jaw ticked, teeth grinding, as a barely contained growl rumbled in the back of her throat. Still, as the young alpha thought about it, it was fortunate the her uncle had chosen the omega. She didn’t want to think about what could have happened to the girl if any other alpha had bought her. 

She gazed at Clarke, wondering if she was going to elaborate further. Lexa couldn’t help but wish she would continue. She didn’t know what to say to the girl. The alpha wasn’t oblivious to the way that omegas were treated, but she never fully understood the extent of their suffering.  _ Privileged alpha _ , Anya’s words echoed through her head. 

Unsure of what words could even convey the appropriate emotions and appreciation Lexa felt at Clarke’s level of faith in her by sharing about her past, she sat carefully gazing at the omega who had gone back to trying to appear as small as possible. Her shoulders were hunched, arms wrapped around her stomach. Slowly, tentatively, Lexa reached out to squeeze the omega’s hand lightly, thinking that silence, for now, was better. 

Clarke didn’t pull away as the alpha took her hand, but she didn’t meet her eyes. Lexa smiled sadly, wanting to know more but not wanting to push her. She had time.

They had time. 

  
  
  
******

Pain radiated through Echos battered body. Titus had been very through in exercising his rage upon her soft figure. He held nothing back as his fists pounded into her, using her to release his boiling fury. Bringing a shaking hand to her busted lip, brushing the tender skin and hissing as she felt blood upon her fingertips. 

She fought back tears as she carefully moved her body into the various positions required to stand from where Titus had flung her down upon her pallet of straw. Her knee had hit the corner of her wooden chest, the only thing in this large room that was hers. The sharp pain had now turned dull and she rubbed it tentatively. 

Bruises had formed on her shoulders from where Titus had gripped her tightly, in order to shout directly in her face for allowing Lexa to disobey him. He all but screamed that Clarke belonged in Lexa’s bed, not shadowing his wife. Her cheek throbbed from the first backhanded slap her mate had landed, turning it an angry red.

When Lexa had entered the kitchen and the bitter smell of frightened omega reached her nose she knew. It hadn’t surprised her that Titus had arranged for it to happen. The glee she saw upon her mate’s face as he read the letter from King Gustus had made her ill. The thick cloying scent he exuded at these times always turned her belly to stone. 

The omega knew Lexa would visit Anya, that’s where the young alpha always went when she needed help gaining perspective. Like an errant pup, Lexa was predictable in who she sought for advice. Comfort from her, and honesty from Anya. Together they had carefully worked to dismantle the cruelness that Titus wanted to raise Lexa in. But there was only so much they could do. Clarke’s appearance was a blessing. One they hoped would be the spark that Lexa needed to finally recognize what is happening and do something to change it. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aden, Echo, and the most awkward dinner

Aden stumbled backwards gracelessly, tripping over his feet. He grunted as he landed flat on his ass, sword held to his neck. He glared up at his assailant and tried to scramble away, only succeeding in the weapon being pressed harder into the hollow of his throat. 

“Ok, ok,” Aden snapped, “I yield.”

When the man made no move to remove the wooden sword, Aden batted it away with the back of his hand. 

“You’re getting sloppy.” The man said, extending his hand to the young alpha. 

Aden grudgingly grasped the thick forearm before he was lifted up effortlessly. 

“You’d be on the ground right now if I wasn’t nursing this hangover.” He replied, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” the beta quirked. 

“Couldn’t we have skipped the sparring lesson just this once?” Aden half whined as his head began to ache.

Lincoln looked like he was considering it for a moment before the evil smirk gracing his face had Aden internally groaning. Clearing his throat, Lincoln replied, “Skipping lessons isn’t going to make you any better.”

The large beta laughed quietly at the young alpha’s crestfallen expression, smiling easily at his pupil. 

Aden snorted, brushing the dust off of his leather training vest, scowling at the ground. His head was pounding, sweat dripping down his brow. Lincoln had woken him up early that morning after finding him sprawled on the floor of his room. Aden didn’t think the face full of water he received from his friend was necessary, but it certainly did the job. 

The younger man tried not to complain too much about his training, having been the one to request it after all.  He wanted the lessons to make him stronger,  and ‘appeal to the ladies.’ At least, that’s what he said if anyone asked. His real motivations were hidden behind his quiet contempt towards his father. 

“I need a break.” Aden sighed, retrieving his training sword from where Lincoln had knocked it out of his hand. His muscles ached and his mouth was dry, his body felt overheated. Lincoln wordlessly handed over his waterskin and Aden gulped from it greedily, some of it dribbling down his chin. 

“Slow down, you need to save some for later.” Lincoln scolded him, folding his arms across his broad chest. Aden groaned loudly, tilting his head back to glare at the sky. They’d been training for hours, not to mention the mandatory lessons in government and diplomacy that his father insisted he endure, which had been his only respite from Lincoln's gruelling routine. Aden sat on the ground, wiping the moisture from his forehead.

“Anya just told me about an omega your father purchased as a birthday gift for Lex,” Lincoln said as grabbed the waterskin from Aden to take a swig of his own, tone measured and controlled. 

“What?” Aden yelped, choking on what little liquid he had left in his mouth. 

“Yep,” Lincoln said as he patted the young alpha’s back. “Apparently your father thought it was an appropriate gift, even had her tied up and ready in her bed,” Aden shook his head imagining what that would look like. Disgusted by what came to mind. “Apparently Lex didn’t think it was a great gift.”

“Do you think Lexa will keep her?”

Lincoln raised a questioning eyebrow, giving him a sideways look, “You can’t  _ keep  _ a person, Aden.” his tone, obviously annoyed.

The young man had the decency to look chastised at the correction, before clearing his throat to continue. “Right, yes. Um… What did Anya tell her to do?”

“Keep her,” Lincoln said, his face impassive and features completely unreadable.

Aden looked at the muscly beta in disbelief. “Right,” he murmured, drawing out the ‘i’ in confused agreement.

They stood there in awkward silence, before the distress sounds of Monroe, one of the kitchen beta’s, could be heard calling for Aden. The girl was sprinting towards them at breakneck speed, a determined look on her face, before skidding to a halt in front of them. The two men turned to the girl who was panting hard, doubled over, hands grasping her knees. 

“Monroe,” Lincoln said pumping out calming pheromones for the winded beta. “Breathe.”

“No, Aden go, your dad… lady Ech…’’ and before she could finish, Aden was off like a demon from hell, hangover and tired muscles forgotten. Bolting through corridors and shortcutting through several rooms, it didn’t take him long to reach her. His father was a creature of habit, and Echo’s beatings were integrated into his routine. 

She was huddled over the basin, wiping the dried blood from her face. He caught her mid-whimper as the cloth caught on a piece of broken skin. The bruises evident on her face and arms were dark and a sickly purplish-yellow. Aden flinched thinking about the injuries that weren’t as visible. 

“Mom,” Aden whispered coming in behind her doing his best to hide his anger at seeing her like this. His father was too strong for him, or he would beat the man into the ground. His helplessness, as always, filled him with shame.

“I know, my little one,” Echo said catching his eye in the mirror. No words were needed, they had been here before. This place of impotent anger. This place of love that they both knew could not save them, at least for now. 

  
  


 

Harper knelt on the hard, wet floor shivering in her wet clothes, her back exposing the pattern of old scars to the cold air. They were in the lower levels of the city near the sewers. She was panting and scared as two hooded figures towered over her. On the left stood her Sir, with his dark red hooded cloak. The other was in a black as night hooded cloak whose scent was similar to Sir’s but only just so. 

“My girl,” The left figure said low and raspy, leaning down to gently trace his calloused fingers along her jaw, before grabbing it in a vice like grip. 

“Sir,” the beta girl said, her voice choked with pain.

“Tell me your purpose, little one,” his voice changed menacing, cruel and angry.  

“Whatever you ask, sir.” She whimpered. 

He nodded thoughtfully releasing her chin from his crushing hold as he moved to stand behind her. “So what do we do with beta’s that don’t listen.”

“Sir,” Harper said pleadingly as the swish of a whip could be heard right before the sickening thwack of leather hitting skin. 

Harper bit back the wail that wanted to escape as a second strike hit her back, undoubtedly splitting her skin again. Her muffled cries and the sounds of punishment could be heard echoing off of the stone walls..

  
  
  
  


 

Lexa watched Clarke silently as her eyes fluttered shut from exhaustion. As soon as the omega’s breath evened out she carefully untangled their hands and stood to leave, pausing a moment to watch the gentle rise and fall of Clarke’s chest. Something that felt very close to awe blossomed within her at the life this little omega had endured. 

She was pulled from her reflection as thoughts of her aunt forced their way to the front of her mind. Lexa slowly inched the door open, trying to make as little noise as possible. 

Lexa motioned for a beta, she recognized as one of Echo’s workers, in the hall to approach as she quietly closed the door. The beta bent their head respectfully and waited for instructions.

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, trying to remember the girl’s name. “M….M…” Lexa said snapping her fingers.

“Monroe, Lady Lexa.” the beta answered quietly, dipping her head again.

“Ah, yes” Lexa exclaimed, her eyes alight. “Please, watch over Clarke for me and tell her I’ve gone to see my aunt.” Lexa instructed. “Get her anything she needs, but don’t let her leave the room.” 

“Yes, m’lady.” Monroe answered, moving past her and into the room, the door shutting silently after her. Lexa stared at the worn wood for a beat before shaking her head and continuing down the hall. 

As she approached her aunt’s chambers, she heard the inaudible voices of Aden and her aunt as Echo murmured soft words to calm her angry alpha son down, whose pheromones were thick and heavy in the room. 

“Hey…,” Lexa said hesitantly, feeling like she was somehow to blame for Echo’s predicament.  

Echo sadly smiled, opening her arms to her niece. “This is the life we live, and must survive,” her aunt said quietly in her ear as she rubbed soothing circles into Lexa’s back. 

“But can’t life be about more than just surviving?” Lexa asked, her words muffled as she buried her face in Echo’s shirt. 

“No, my dear one, not as it is...,” Echo stated, voice filled with despair.    

Echo released Lexa and excused herself from the room, needing to some time alone from the overbearing weight of angry alpha.

Lexa cautiously looked at her cousin, trying to gauge his temper before proceeding. His teeth were barred, breath sounding between in short bursts. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” Aden stated, knuckles white and fists shaking by his sides. 

“Aden…” Lexa warned.

“I can’t stand by and watch this anymore, Lexa!” Aden hissed, dangerously low.

“Really, Aden!” Lexa growled in return. “Your father is Regent. You have no title. Should you kill him, you will be imprisoned and your mother could be killed, or worse. I am the heir to the throne of Trikru, but I have no power to do anything yet. Anything, but watch same as you. I.. I… I don’t like this, and I can’t do anything to keep the woman who raised me… safe.” 

The anger seem to dissipate from Aden, seeming to realize that, truthfully, neither cousin was in a position to do anything. He was still a scrawny midlevel alpha, and while strong and on a higher level than he, Lexa was also constrained by the rules of her station. 

It was just so frustrating, and infuriating, to not have the power to help the one you love.

  
  
  


 

The table was tense as Aden, Echo, Lexa, and Clarke sat, in awkward silence. The bruises that 

had been small on Echo’s cheek had swollen to double their size, causing Clarke to worry her lip in guilt. 

Seeing this, Echo did her best to smile at the guilt-ridden younger omega without grimacing in pain.

The awkwardness escalated as Clarke struggled to hold her fork correctly, subtly trying to learn from watching the others. Aden, noticing this, glanced around the table and slowly set his fork down. He then proceeded to eat with his hands, picking up a large piece of meat and tearing it with his fingers before popping it in his mouth. Clarke visibly relaxed as she too set down her fork. Soon the entire table was eating with their hands, like children. 

“So..,” Aden began, tentatively side eyeing Clarke. “My father got you as a gift for Lexa, huh?”

Clarke’s head snapped up from where she was pushing around a piece of broccoli on her plate, having never seen anything like it before. Lexa scowled at her cousin, hand stopping midway to her mouth, a large chunk of potato gripped between her fingers.

“Aden,” his mother said cuffing him upside his head. 

Aden shrugged, eyes wide, hands coming up in a ‘what?’ motion. 

“Don’t be so insensitive,” his mother scolded him. “I was a ‘gift’ to your father.”

That stopped Aden cold, realizing once again the huge differences between the way each class was treated. 

“Sorry, Clarke,” Aden said hanging his head, reproached and ashamed. 

Lexa continued to glare at him as silence settled over the table once more. Clarke slowly reaching her hand out to touch the angry alpha, amazingly causing Lexa to calm quickly.

Echo, noting this exchange, felt the true seed of hope begin to take root. She smiled to herself as she delicately picked up a piece of soft bread between her thumb and forefinger. 

Lexa looked down at the smooth hand covering hers before looking up to find wide blue eyes staring back at her. The alpha’s jaw ticked and she swallowed audibly, unsure of what to do. Her hand prickled under the omega’s fingertips, tingles running up her arm. Clarke smiled hesitantly at her before pulling her hand away to continue eating. 

  
The dinner continued on in silence, each attendee lost in their own thoughts. Lexa thought about her reactions to Clarke’s touch, while Clarke thought of how being able to calm down the angry alpha made her feel. She looked up to meet the sharp green eyes of her soon to be mate, Clarke was made to, once again, wonder what the future held for them. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are about to /heat/ up, fam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge chapter for ya'll. disclaimer: there WILL NOT be a chapter next week as my co-author is out of town. We will get it out for you ASAP though, sorry about it. Hate when real life gets in the way hahaha

The sun shone down brightly, covering the trees in its golden light, a cool breeze softly rustling their leaves. Four days had passed since Clarke’s first dinner with Lexa’s family, and she continued to dine with them, feeling welcome somewhere for the first time in her life. She was thankful that the Lord Regent had left on some kind of diplomatic mission, allowing her to have a bit more freedom without the chance of being harassed by him.

Clarke smiled softly as Lexa told her one of her favorite stories from when she was younger. The duo were on their way to the stables, so that the alpha could show the omega the infamous mare that had thrown her when she was first learning to ride. Something that Clarke knew Lexa was hoping to get her to do. 

They had become much more at ease around each other. Fleeting touches here and there when Lexa was showing Clarke how to hold a fork or tie the strings of her shoes. That had started to bring them closer. Clarke was finding more and more things to admire about the alpha, just as she hoped the alpha had started to warm to her as well, from the way her green eyes crinkled or softened when she looked at Clarke. The omega was surprised by Lexa’s patience with her, having seen most alphas take what they wanted, regardless of how it affected anyone else. Lexa hadn’t thought twice about sleeping on the small couch in her room, her feet hanging off of the end, allowing Clarke to have her bed. She was always careful to give Clarke space, never overstepping any boundaries. 

When the omega had said she had never seen horses up close before, Lexa’s eyes had lit up and offered to show Clarke her favorite mare, Lilly. Clarke was nervous at first but the genuine look of joy that graced the alpha’s features had her resigning to her doe-eyed request. 

Before long, they had made it into the stable, the smell hitting her nose in full force. The pungent mixture of hay and manure had her head spinning, but Lexa didn’t seem to be affected, smiling happily as they stepped inside. She refrained from bringing her hand to cover her nose as she looked around at the closed stalls, hearing the huffing of the beasts within. Before Lexa could point out which door her prized mare was behind, a voice called out to them. 

“So, is this the omega set to tame our wild thing?” Came a playful drawl from behind them. Anya was leaning against the doorframe of the stable casually, her hands in her pockets. Clarke jumped, surprised by the unfamiliar voice and subconsciously moved to shield herself behind Lexa. When the muted smell of beta hit her nose through the thick scent of the stable, Clarke relaxed fractionally.

“Wild thing?” Lexa asked, her tone incredulous. 

“Hmm,” Anya intoned noncommittally, causing the alpha to bristle in response. 

“O!” Anya bellowed, causing Clarke to squeak at the unexpectedly loud shout. The omega grabbed for Lexa’s bicep, clinging to her in fright as Lexa laid her hand over Clarke’s in an attempt to calm her down. 

“What!” came a muffled shout from somewhere outside.

“Get in here!” the beta replied, just as loudly as before, ignoring Lexa’s annoyed look. 

Clarke couldn’t make out the stranger’s next words, but it sounded suspiciously like ‘fuck off.’ 

“Lexa’s here!” Anya snapped and then was met with silence. The sound of footsteps reached Clarke’s ears right before a door to their left banged open. A short, black haired girl stepped eagerly into the room and came bounding towards them. The familiar scent of omega was radiating off of her, calming Clarke instantly. The girl stared at Clarke who was peeking over Lexa’s shoulder, gray eyes twinkling as she looked Clarke up and down. 

“You must be Clarke!” The girl said cheerfully, extending her hand. “I’m Octavia, Lincoln’s mate. He’s Anya’s brother, have you met him yet?”

Clarke shook her head, slowly detaching herself from Lexa to take the girl’s hand. Octavia smiled widely, giving her hand a hearty shake. She was quite fiery for an omega, Clarke observed. She had a firm grip and was dressed like a common beta, similar to Clarke's clothes, not in rags like many omegas were made to wear. Her hair was in braids, similar to the way Clarke had seen Lexa’s hair done before, and she seemed genuinely happy. The dark haired girl’s confident smile faltered as she took a deep breath through her nose after dropping Clarke’s hand. She recovered her composure quickly, but not before Lexa gave her a quizzical look. 

“Anya, uhm,” Octavia stuttered, drawing away from the pair, “I think you and Lexa should talk alone for a bit, I’ll give Clarke a tour.”

Anya frowned confusedly, “I don’t know if it’s a good idea for you two to-”

Octavia cut the taller girl off with a look that had her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline, her nose flaring noticeably. 

Anya continued to frown, sniffing the air subtly before her eyes widened minutely. Her mouth drew into a thin line before she turned to Lexa and Clarke who were both thoroughly confused.  _ Had she done something wrong _ , Clarke wondered? 

The beta opened her mouth to speak when a deafening  _ BOOM  _ shook the stables. Clarke let out a shriek before covering her head and crouching on the ground. 

“Fucking Raven,” Anya said humorously, shaking her head.

“Clarke and I will go check,” Octavia said quickly, looking to where Clarke and Lexa were crouched. The blonde looked anything but pleased from this new development, not wanting to leave with the unfamiliar omega. 

Anya eyed the shaking omega, Clarke held her breath hoping the beta would save her. “Please do.”

Clarke looked to Lexa, sky blue eyes pleading, “O is safe, and so is Raven. You should meet her. Look for the beta covered in soot.” she murmured as she helped the fearful omega up. 

Clarke didn’t look too sure, but the alpha hadn’t lied to her yet, so she slowly nodded her head in agreement.

Octavia held her hand out, with a soft friendly smile on her face. Clarke, who could feel nothing but sincerity from the other omega, shakily took her hand. While younger omega gave her hand a gentle squeeze and led her towards the back of the stables towards the door, she could hear the fading voices of Lexa and Anya’s playful banter. 

“Wow, An. What was that, 4 or 5 days without Raven blowing shit up?” Lexa laughed good naturedly as she patted the beta on her shoulder.

“Yeah,” Anya agreed feigning annoyance. “Luckily she makes some amazing war contraptions or my mate would be skinned.”

There was a pause before, “True, true.” 

She could no longer hear them as the pair walked on past the stables and deeper into the woods, causing Clarke’s anxiety began to rise the farther they walked. She could see smoke billowing in the distance, and hear the low cursing of someone who was none too pleased by their current circumstance. 

“And that lovely farmer’s mouth belongs to one Raven Underwood.” 

“Underwood?” Clarke asked her brow furrowing in confusion. She remembers Echo telling her one day that the Woods family had many secondary family branches.

“Yep, Anya and Lincoln are distant cousins to Lexa and Aden.  They’re, like, twice removed or something,” O stated, waving her hand dismissively. 

They kept walking as Clarke pondered this new information. If Clarke was honest, she was also a little jealous of the younger omega, who seemed to have lived a far more charming life than her. She wondered absently why she had never seen Octavia before.

“I don’t go into the castle,” Octavia said quietly, seeming to read her mind. “Lincoln and Anya won’t let me. They fear for my safety because my mate is a beta, and the alpha’s in the castle don't have as much respect for the mating bond between a beta and omega.”

Clarke eye’s widened at that. 

“Yep,” Octavia said looking back at the castle, eyes glazed lost in thought. 

They continued on in silence as Clarke considered the omega’s words. So many questions bubbled up inside of her, but she pushed them down, not wanting to be invasive. The blonde omega focused on the colorful leaves scattered on the ground as they walked, the shoes that Echo had given her pressing into the soft dirt of the trail. 

“I met Lincoln,” Octavia began her voice hushed as if they were sharing a secret, “when he saved me from the...  _ unwanted _ advances of an alpha while I was at the market,” She said smiling tenderly to herself. Clarke remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

“Luckily he was a lower class alpha, who barely stood a chance against my mate.” Octavia said proudly, smiling fondly at the memory. ”He was always so kind and gentle, taking me in when he realized I had nowhere safe to go; I lived with my brother, but he was a low class beta and couldn’t protect me. Lincoln brought me here, set me up with a job working for Anya that keeps me far away from the castle. I knew I loved him the day we met, but we become mates about a year after; he wanted to make sure it was what I wanted.” 

Clarke was astonished, not realizing that there were still omegas that were treated with that kind of respect. They walked on as a tall stone structure started to come into view. It was still a ways away, but Clarke could see smoke billowing out of the open windows and the chimney on the roof and the scent of burnt cloth and oil burned her nose. 

“What happened there?” Clarke asked, frowning at the rising smog. 

Before O could answer, a grey and white streak barreled into her causing her to stumble back, the large mass pouncing on her. Clarke stood frozen with fear, eyes wide and unable to help the tackled omega. 

“Fish!” Octavia shrieked, “Get off!” 

The large furry beast had the dark haired girl pinned to the ground, furiously licking her face with its large pink tongue. 

“Fish!” Octavia whined as she pushed at the dog’s muzzle, her annoyance faded as she started to laugh. Relief washed over Clarke at the realization that her new friend wasn’t about to get mauled by a wild animal, and she exhaled a shaky breath. This seemed to finally alert Fish to her presence, because the dog’s head whipped around, abandoning Octavia’s face to stare at her, tongue hanging loosely out of the side of his mouth. Octavia wheezed as a large paw pressed into her stomach in the dog’s haste to turn around. 

Clarke found herself shuffling back, and away from the rapidly approaching creature. This only encouraged him to bound forward, tail swishing heavily as her back hit a tree. 

“He won’t hurt you, Clarke.” Octavia said as she brushed herself off, wiping her sleeve across her face with a slightly disgusted look at the slobber that soaked into it. 

Fish sniffed Clarke’s hand before nuzzling it and dropping onto his back to expose his belly. She looked to Octavia for guidance before a very loud, very angry voice filled her ears. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck,” came an unfamiliar voice, accompanied by the sound of a booted foot stomping noisily. “For fucks sake, what the fuck went wrong,” The voice complained, followed by a grunt of annoyance. 

“You blew your shop up again, Raven,” Octavia answered sarcastically.

“Fuck off, O.” Raven said absentmindedly, calling Fish off of Clarke and back to her.  The dog was quick to obey, coming to rest near her feet, tail wagging and looking expectantly at the soot covered girl. 

“Clarke, I’d like to introduce to you Raven “Boom” Underwood,” O said with a flourish.

Raven’s eyes lifted up to where Octavia was standing, her eyes glazed, lost in thought obviously still puzzling over what went wrong with whatever she had been working on. Her shirt and pants were stained a coal black, soot covering every inch of her front. Raven’s hands rested on her hips, her lips pursed as she thought. Slowly O and Clarke watched as her eyes began to focus on them before widening, registering that Octavia was not alone. 

“And who the fuck is this?” Raven asked her tone casual, not at all unkind even as she uttered the slur. 

“Oh, gods,” O signed casting an apologetic look at Clarke before turning back to the beta. “Do you remember when we were having dinner and Anya told about us about the ‘gift’ Lexa got?”

Raven’s eyebrows knit together, “What day was that?”

“Yesterday.” Octavia replied, rolling her eyes.

The beta squinted her eyes, studying Clarke thoughtfully, “No, I don’t remember hearing about this hottie.”

Clarke blushed furiously, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, not meeting the grinning girl’s eye, missing the wink that followed. 

O just face palmed in exasperation. “Oh, for fucks sake, grow up, Rae, before Anya puts you over her knee.”

“Gods, O, that's just foreplay.” Raven replied as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Clarke choked on nothing at the implication from the small beta, and Octavia patted her lightly on the back.

“Now is not the time, Raven.” Octavia said seriously, giving her a stern look. While Clarke recovered from her coughing fit, the gray eyed omega gestured to Raven to breathe in, tapping her nose and exaggeratedly inhaling. The girl frowned before rubbing the black soot from her nose and breathing deeply. She stopped mid whiff as understanding dawned quickly on her face, Octavia nodding at her concernedly. 

Raven licked her lips and sighed, grabbing a cloth from her back pocket to wipe her face. The two friends shared one more knowing look before Raven extended her hand to the blonde.

“Clarke, was it?” She asked, a genuine, if not slightly apprehensive, smile on her face, “It seems the three of us need to have a little talk.” 

 

 

 

They had fallen into a comfortable silence, as both girls brushed their respective horse. The rhythmic front to back motions and the whisk of the strong bristles carding through the short hair of the large animals was methodical and calming.

Anya had paused and looked at Lexa, knowing by the smell of Clarke the two would have very little time before her heat began. 

“So,” Anya began, drawing out the o, carefully. “Have you noticed anything different about Clarke?”

“Different?” Lexa paused her task, thinking. “No, can’t say that I have,” She said quickly almost defensively as she shifted her feet. The alpha wasn’t sure where Anya was going with this. Sure, she was intrigued by the omega, but surely Anya didn’t think that Lexa spent her time studying Clarke? The way she brushed her hair behind her ear or small smile that find itself on her lips when Lexa showed her something new...

“Her scent maybe?” Anya pressed, pulling her from her reverie. 

“Scent,” Lexa parroted, turning. “I have noticed it’s been a little sweeter… but she’s been working in the kitchens a lot with Echo since Titus is away on business right now.”

Anya stared at her, eyebrows raised. Lexa turned back to her mare, brushing it in long strokes, ignoring her friend’s skeptical look. A few minutes passed and when she looked over her shoulder again the beta was still staring at her.

“What?” Lexa growled, frustrated by the unconvinced look she was receiving. “You clearly have something to say, so out with it.”

The alpha huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the lighter haired girl. She wasn’t sure why she was acting so defensive, but her pride prevented her from wavering in her irritation.

“She’s going into heat.” Anya deadpanned, unperturbed by the alpha’s irrational animosity. 

Lexa’s mouth fell open as Anya’s words cut through her facade of hostility. She had little experience with omegas and even less with their heats, knowing only what she had learned from Echo when she reached the age where that discussion was necessary. Even then, she barely knew any real details. Panic immediately overtook her, but she squashed it down, not wanting Anya to think she was an inexperienced pup, afraid of something so simple as knotting. 

She swallowed, willing her voice not to crack, “I see.”

Anya raised an eyebrow dubiously, “You see? Lexa, you know what this means, don’t you?”

“I’m twenty-two years old.” Lexa huffed.

“And I’m twenty-seven.” Anya snorted, adding sarcastically, “Now that we’re aware of each other’s ages, do you know what this  _ means. _ ”

“Yes, I know what it means.” She snapped back. 

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, as Anya studied the younger girl who looked anywhere but in the beta’s eyes.

“You’re going to mate her, aren’t you?” the beta asked kindly, stepping forward to place a comforting hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

“I don’t know.” The alpha admitted quietly, deflated by her own uncertainty. “I don’t think… I don’t think Clarke wants that.”

Anya bit her lip, “Trust me, it’s not going to be a matter of want, so you need to talk to her about it before it’s too late.”

Lexa looked at her doubtfully, “Why do you say that?”

Sighing, the beta plopped her lanky frame upon a nearby bale of hay, patting the space next to her. Lexa twisted her fingers together nervously as she took the offered seat. Anya had a serious look on her face as she turned to Lexa. 

“Your little Lexa will take control!” Anya stated, smiling mischievously at her. 

“Anya, for fucks sakes,” Lexa groaned, regretting trusting Anya to be mature about this, as she tried to stand to leave.

“Wait wait, I’m kidding,” she said, grabbing Lexa by the shoulders, to keep her in place. “But in all seriousness, heat and rut are two parts of a very intimate dance. From the scent of her, you may have only until later this evening to prepare. She will have only one thing on her mind then. It will cause you both to react in a way that shuts down your upper brains,” Anya said tapping Lexa on the forehead. “You need to talk to her before her thoughts are consumed with the need to mate. It’s important that you let her know that you care for her and won't hurt her and want to protect her, because your rut will make you also only focused on one thing, and talking about it first will help you stay coherent. So talk to her - while you’re still of a sound mind.”

Lexa gulped, her throat tighter than usual. The alpha clenched her jaw before taking a slow, shaky breath. “How do you know all of this?”

Anya’s mouth quirked, “I just do. Now shut up and let me tutor you.

 

 

 

Clarke’s head was reeling, the news that her heat was about to start was something she had never had to endure. She felt her breath begin to shorten as she pondered the unfamiliar territory that was her heat.

Raven and Octavia had been surprised at her inexperience, to say the least.  

_ “This isn’t going to be like any heat you’ve had before, Clarke,” Octavia had started to say, “It’s going to be much more-” _

_ “I’ve never had one before.” Clarke interrupted in a whisper. _

_ Raven and Octavia looked at her in alarm, shocked by her confession. They both knew she was well past the age when she should’ve experienced her first heat. _

_ “How is that possible?” Raven asked in disbelief.  _

_ Clarke shook her head, wrapping her arms around her middle protectively, looking at the ground. She didn’t want to explain to them that her mother had convinced Cage to keep Clarke on suppressants her whole life to prevent any accidents that were bound happen within the pleasure house to an unmated omega in heat. The idea of having her heat for the first time without suppressants scared her to no end. She didn’t know anything about what would happen to her. Clarke was thankful that her two new friends didn’t further press her for information.  _

“What is it like,” Clarke asked quietly seeming to fold inward.

Octavia was quiet a moment. “It is consuming. A drive and need to become part of someone and vice versa. I remember when Lincoln and I first mated. It was like becoming complete.”

“Do you think…,” biting her lip. “It will be like that for Lexa and I?” Clarke asked, voice cracking, hopeful. She knew she probably wouldn’t have a choice but to mate her when her heat began, she knew how alpha’s ruts changed them. 

“I don't know,” Octavia answered her honestly, kneeling in front of her. “but you should talk with her. If you have a heat in the castle and are not claimed… let just say things will get harder for you.”

Clarke was quiet a moment, processing the implications of being an unclaimed omega could mean in a castle full of beta’s and alpha’s. 

She felt her body begin to change as she began to feel itchy and warm, groaning quietly as she clutched her belly. Clarke clenched her teeth, her head beginning to feel light, a sensation she couldn’t quite place washing over her. 

“We need to get you back to Lexa,” Raven said nervously, as she watched the omega become flushed.    
“Yeah,” Octavia agreed placing a hand on Clarke's forehead. “By tonight your heat will hit and any unmated alpha or beta will be looking for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeahhhhhhhh so that happened. so sorry for the cliffhanger-y ending, especially since there won't be a new chapter next week. we will make it worth the wait!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heat: starting  
> feelings: developing   
> lexa's dick: out
> 
> /i am forcibly removed from ao3/
> 
> i hate myself, i'm so sorry

Clarke wrung her hands with anxiety, mind racing with thoughts of the hardships she may face as an unclaimed omega, as they walked back to the castle in silence. Raven and Octavia had tried to explain what that was like, but as Raven was a beta and Octavia had never step foot in the castle properly, neither could offer concrete advice. They only knew of horror stories told to them by others who had been witness. A chill ran down Clarke’s spine at the thought of becoming one of those stories. 

The duo had returned to the stables to find Lexa anxiously pacing outside mumbling, while Anya sat listening attentively. Octavia had given her one last encouraging smile before she was off to continue her work. Lexa had stopped her pacing, looking to where Clarke was, green eyes clouded and troubled, before turning away. The alpha hadn’t looked at Clarke since. After that, they walked side by side, Lexa carefully treading far enough away that their hands or shoulders wouldn’t accidentally brush. 

Clarke fiddled with the bottom of her shirt, thinking of what to do. She wondered if Lexa was as apprehensive about this as she was. Surely she wasn’t, she was an alpha after all. As her heat drew closer, Clarke’s new understanding of what her life at the castle would be like if she were unmated had her coming to the realization that they had to cement Lexa’s claim or risk her life. She glanced at woman beside her, taking in the brunette’s stony expression, too nervous to speak first. Raven and Octavia’s insistence on them talking seemed like a good idea, but now that it was time, she wasn’t sure she could do it. Lexa seemed closed off and unreceptive, leaving Clarke wondering if the alpha would want her at all. 

They had been walking for sometime, when Clarke noticed that they were not heading towards the castle, like she had thought, but towards a densely covered rock wall, vines weaving over the stones. The vines were so thick that Clarke hadn’t noticed a dark wooden, rounded top door, well hidden from view. 

“This is my favorite place,” Lexa explained, as she read Clarke’s anxiety, removing a key from around her neck. “This used to be my Father’s garden, dedicated to the Goddess Alma. We won’t be bothered here.”

Clarke nodded as Lexa pushed and held open the door for her to step inside. 

“Thank you.” Clarke said, her voice huskier than usual. 

Lexa swallowed, nose flaring, catching a faint spicy scent, as she felt a stirring in her belly, “You’re welcome,” she said, her tone clipped. 

Clarke’s breath stopped as she walked into a beautiful garden. It wasn’t large, in fact it was rather small, dominated mostly by a beautiful cascading water fall, where, situated in the exact center of the little pond, was a sculpture of a woman sitting cross-legged with all types of animal’s seated around her. Between her brow was a golden twelve spoked symbol that shimmered in the sunlight. Her smiling animated features stirred something within Clarke’s heart.

“That is the Goddess Alma, the Tale-weaver,” Lexa said as she noticed Clarke’s curious expression, making her way to sit at the water’s edge.

Clarke took a little longer to follow, fascinated by all the things around her, the life and the colors that her fingers itched to touch. Dragonflies and butterflies wobbled as they flew over her head. Reaching her hand up, wishing, one would land on her finger, but also terrified one would. 

Lexa watched, wonder filled, by the omega’s curious blue eyes before she settled in her favorite spot. She dipped her hand in, feeling the coolness of it’s liquid as the fish began to tickle her fingers.  Clarke padded over to do the same before shrieking and jerking her hand out, water droplets splashing the alpha beside her,  as she felt something nibble her fingertips. Lexa suppressed a laugh as she  motioned Clarke back to peer into the pond, unfazed by the water dampening her curls, to show her it was safe. The omega was cautious as she saw several tapered barrelled bodied fish of all shapes, sizes, and colors; there were orange and white fish, greyish black fish, fish of spun gold, and fish white as pearls drifting through the water as they lazily brushed against the alpha’s steady hand. Carefully, she followed Lexa’s lead, smiling as the fish came to tease her hand too.

They sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts, before Lexa took a deep breath and broke the silence. 

“I want to protect you Clarke,” Lexa said softly, looking down at the fish that gathered at her fingertips. “I’m not sure if I can, if you are not officially my mate.”

“I know,” Clarke said equally as quiet. “My heat is starting. Raven and Octavia don’t think I have much longer before it hits fully,” Clarke said, taking a deep, strengthening breath before continuing. “and I’m scared.” 

“Me too,” Lexa said feeling the weight upon her chest lift marginally. “I will keep you safe,” Lexa said quietly, purposefully, remembering Anya’s words of what to do, as she knelt before the omega. “I will protect your wishes as my own, and treat your needs as my needs. You are my equal, even if this world says otherwise. I would be honored to make you my own, claim you and protect you till my last breath. If you will have me, will you do me honor of becoming my mate?”

The omega was at a loss for words, mouth hanging open slightly, awestruck by the quiet declaration. 

“Thank you,” Clarke whispered as tears threatened to fall as she looked into the genuine green eyes of the woman who had pledge her life to her. With her heart swelling she leant forward to rest her forehead on the alpha’s. “Yes,” she said as the tears fell freely.

“Come,” Lexa said as she got up, offering her hand to her soon to be mate.

There was a moment's hesitation before Clarke clasped her hand with Lexa’s, who lead her off to the side into an alcove like den. 

“This used to be where the stories of Alma were told. I had it cleared out to be a kinda get away from when Titus is being more trying than usual,” Lexa stated as she made her way towards a chest set off to the side, pulling two large furs from within. 

“These are the pelts of Winter Wolves,” Lexa said moving towards Clarke so she could feel their softness. “As part of Trikru tradition an alpha, must go out and make their first kill when they turn sixteen. I killed two that day; brothers that had be terrorizing one of the lesser villages nearby. I gifted the meat to them, once I had presented the kill to my sire.” 

“You killed these?” Clarke asked awestruck, running her fingers through the grey and white fur before her.

The alpha nodded, blushing slightly. As she laid the pelts upon the ground, before heading back to grab some candles. 

Clarke moved to offer some assistance. 

They worked quietly, scattering the candles around the furs, not wanting to get too close and singe the luxurious pelts. 

Things got quiet again as Lexa lit the candles before she made her way back over Clarke, nervous once again.

Lexa swallowed, noticing once again the heat that laced the omega’s scent. 

“Ready?” Lexa asked, looking carefully at her omega. 

After some time, Clarke nodded, not meeting her eyes. Lexa hesitated before placing her hands on the omega’s hips. Moving in slowly, she laid an open mouth kiss to Clarke’s neck at her pulse point, feeling the quickening as the blonde’s heart began to race below her lips.  

She moved her hands to graze the hem of Clarke’s shirt, waiting to see if there was any resistance from the blonde. She felt the omega move to do the same.

“Let’s do it together,” Clarke breathed into Lexa’s neck while the alpha moved her shirt over her head, blonde hair falling around her shoulders, shining like gold in the dim candlelight.

“Beautiful,” Lexa whispered, as she moved to remove Clarke’s chest binding, revealing, inch by inch, the skin that had plagued her dreams. 

Clarke hummed as Lexa leant forward to take a pert bud into her mouth, nipping and sucking it gently and teasing it gently between her teeth.

Clarke moaned at the feeling of the alpha’s hot mouth upon her heated skin,  abandoning the thought of getting the alpha also out of her clothes.

“Please,” she heard herself beg as Lexa switched to the other side, bringing a hand up to tease the deserted nipple. 

The alpha let her other hand trailed down to unlace the strings of Clarke’s pants, allowing them slip down to her ankles, before bringing her hand around to firmly grip and knead the omega’s ass. 

Clarke moaned, long and needy, as she felt Lexa’s calloused hands on her bottom. 

Lexa released her nipple with a pop, moving both hands under Clarke’s ass, lifting her as the blonde wrapped her legs around the alpha’s waist. The omega’s scent intensified again, sending a spark of need to ignite within the alpha, causing her cock to harden and strain in the tight confines of her leggings. Lexa bucked her hips, creating delicious friction against Clarke’s cunt. 

Taking a few steadying breaths before laying them upon the furs, she kissed and nipped and sucked her way down the omega’s body, teasingly biting her hips, causing the omega to whimper.

Soon Lexa was settled between creamy thighs, mouth watering at the the wet folds that glistened before her. She slowly spread the omega’s legs wider, her hands pushing firmly on pale inner knees. The omega whimpered and moaned, hips bucking as her heat hit in full force.

“Please,” she begged, as her belly began to burn.

The alpha took a long pull, enjoying the smell of Clarke’s arousal, letting the scents of her omega coat her tongue. She nuzzled her nose through the downy hairs right above her sex, nipping at the skin before moving further down. 

Gently, she swiped her tongue up the pink folds, feeling her own body react, causing her to hyper focus on the writhing being before her. The alpha whined at the tightening in her loins, needing more of Clarke to sate her. She felt the omega’s clit begin to enlarge as she focused her ministrations on the hardening nub, running her tongue over it, lightly, teasingly.  Clarke jolted below her, moaning long and wanton. 

“Please,” the blonde begged again, as the alpha stilled her bucking hips, pinning her firmly to the ground with both hands. 

Lexa hummed as she wrapped her mouth over the sensitive bud, sending vibrations to Clarke’s core as the alpha’s mouth was flooded with juices. The omega’s whole body arched, her hands balling into tight fists, a strangled whine escaping. Her whole body shook as it began to coil with tension, begging, needing release. Clarke whined, as the alpha’s mouth suddenly applied gentle suction, Lexa’s hands keeping her hips grounded to the soft furs. 

Lexa began to swipe her tongue around the bundle of nerves in small circles as she continued to draw it into her mouth. She felt hands slowly tangle into her hair, nails scratching her scalp to hold her in place. She released the blonde’s clit and blew a stream of cool air over it making Clarke shiver, before swiping up the length of the omega’s sex with her tongue. 

“Lexa,” Clarke moaned loudly, as the alpha lapped at her entrance, feeling her body tense further. “Please,” she begged, her thighs trembling, breath coming in short pants. 

The alpha groaned against her, reaching down into her pants to squeeze the base of her painfully hard member, willing herself to stay calm. Anya had instructed her that Clarke needed to find her release first, to make it easier for the omega to take her knot. 

“Come for me,” Lexa murmured, before continuing her ministrations upon the omega’s needy sex.

Clarke felt her body tense and coil, arching up her sex, being pushed further into the alpha’s mouth, her body suspended before she fell over the edge collapsing back into the soft bedding. She panted and writhed as waves of pleasure washed over her. Lexa laid her cheek on the omega’s inner thigh, watching her omega moan and shiver in the wake of her release. As the blonde’s breathing evened out, Lexa pushed herself up to her knees to undo the lacings of her pants, relieving the pressure that had been steadily building as she took care of her omega. 

Clarke sat up slowly, as the aftershock still coursed under her skin, heart thumping wildly. Lexa was panting, looking at her, green eyes slowly being consumed by black, noting the skin of the straining member against the loosened laces. Octavia had advised her to be careful when dealing with an aroused alpha on the verge of rut, to move slow. Many become hyper focused to those they are mating.

Clarke watched as Lexa’s eyes tracked her every move. 

“Can I...,’ she trailed off, gently tugging at the hem of Lexa’s shirt, who barely nodded in response. 

Clarke moved forward, kissing the alpha gently on the neck as she moved the shirt up her torso, feeling Lexa relax infinitesimally at the touch of her lips. Silently Clarke thanked Raven for that tidbit of advice.

Next, Clarke moved to undo Lexa chest binding, kissing her down her neck to her collarbone, making short work of the undergarment and moving on to her pants. 

She moved with deliberate slowness, hearing a low growl rumble in her alpha’s chest as Lexa’s scent took on a honeyed flavor. Lexa buried her nose in the crook of Clarke’s neck breathing in the enticing scent of spiced vanilla and rain. Easing the laces of her pants further, she gently removing the alpha’s cock from it’s tight confines. The alpha let out a relieved sigh, enjoying the feeling of the omega’s hand upon her sensitive shaft.

Clarke willed herself not to look down, but failed as her hand involuntarily began to stroke the hard member. She swallowed as she eyed the alpha’s endowment, breath catching in her throat at the size of it. 

Clarke felt Lexa’s lips on her neck as the alpha began to lick and nip the skin there, causing her own need to spike even more as she whimpered at the feeling, while Lexa worked to removed her pants fully from her body. 

While the omega’s nerves were muted from her heat, her anxiety pushed it’s way to the front of her muddled brain. She licked her lips and chanced a look at her soon to be mate who was staring intently at her. The black in Lexa’s eyes had receded enough to show a ring of green. The alpha gently cupped Clarke’s face, eyes searching the blue depths, silently asking permission. The omega blinked several times before nodding, teeth worrying her lip. 

Lexa moved to settle Clarke on her back, arms braced on either side of the omega. The head of her cock teased the slick entrance, looking at her again, almost fearfully. 

Clarke nodded, unable to speak, as she felt the head of Lexa’s dick push slowly into her, pausing to let the omega adjust to the intrusion. Clarke gripped Lexa’s forearms tightly where they bracketed her head. Lexa grunted, her eyes screwed shut as Clarke’s walls fluttered around her. The alpha slowly inched forward and got halfway in before burying herself fully into the slick heat in one quick thrust.

Clarke hissed at the sudden movement, squeezing her eyes shut tightly and clawing at the alpha’s back moaning in pleasure and pain. She dug her heels into the small of Lexa’s back as she got used to the burning stretch. 

Lexa started to nip and suck the skin at the junction of Clarke’s neck and shoulder, as she began to slowly thrust her hips. Feeling the omega’s breasts begin to brush with her own caused pleasure to shoot down between her legs. The feeling of wet heat felt amazing around her engorged shaft as she twisted and turned her hips to hit the spot that sent shivers of pleasure coursing through the omega below her. 

Clarke whined as the alpha’s cock moved in and out slowly, bringing her hips up to meet her thrust for thrust. 

“Mine,” Lexa breathed, as her thrusts became more forceful and Clarke tightened her legs around her waist, seemly to encourage the alpha more. A thin sheen of sweat covered both their bodies, the air humid and thick with pheromones and arousal as their slick bodies slid together. 

Lexa felt a sharp sensation at the base of her shaft as her knot began to form, causing her to speed up her thrusting as she felt it begin to knock against the tight ring of the omega’s entrance. She moaned, enjoying the way the walls of her omega continued to flutter and tighten, nearing orgasm. As her thrusts became more frenzied and uncoordinated she felt the tightening of her balls as she neared her own impending release.

Lexa rutted into her, grunting and grinding her knot against the omega’s entrance, trying to gain entry. Clarke began to whimper and whine as she felt the alpha’s knot slowly sink into her as her body once again began to coil and tense. Soon she felt her mouth begin to water as she nipped and sucked upon the alpha’s right shoulder, feeling the alpha’s teeth began to scrape before she felt the sharp pain of teeth digging into the flesh at the junction of her shoulder, as the alpha’s knot popped passed her entrance. Both girls released at the same time, Lexa collapsing onto Clarke, breathing heavily.

Clarke held her alpha close, feeling stated and filled. It would be some time before they could separate and her alpha was becoming rather heavy in her own sated state. 

“Lexa,” Clarke murmured, as she nudged the older girl gently, trying to rouse her.

Lexa, blinked at her eyes heavy with sleep, as she focused fully on the blonde, observing the slight grimace as she involuntarily shifted, causing the omega to whimper in pain. 

“Sorry,” she exclaimed as she carefully turned them so they could both rest comfortably on their sides. “How are you feeling,” she asked once they were fully settled in their new position.

“Full,” Clarke answered, her eyes twinkling mischievously, causing the alpha to chuckle. 

“Besides full,” Lexa asked kissing the mating bite gently, causing Clarke to tremble and whimper. 

“Safe,” Clarke eventually said, letting her hand trace up the alpha’s neck, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “safer than I have ever felt.” 

A warmth spread through Lexa at the omega’s words. 

“Good,” the alpha said, suppressing a large smile and bringing the blonde’s head to rest below her chin. “Let’s rest a bit, before heading back to the castle.”

Clarke nodded her agreement, a yawn escaping, as she snuggled closer to her alpha. Lexa drew abstract patterns on the omega’s back with her fingertips; feeling the softness of the pale skin, brought her a peace she had not felt since the passing of her father. Perhaps happiness wasn’t as unattainable as she had once believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought! would love some feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ew what are these 'feelings,' get them away from me

Lexa was the first to wake, blinking sleep from her eyes she unconsciously pulled Clarke closer, draping an arm over her middle. As she stared down at the hand resting on the omega’s belly, she wondered what it would look like filled with her pups. She shook her head, realizing that Clarke probably wasn’t ready for that, and that measures needed to be taken to prevent it. Her heat had been sated for now, but the alpha could still smell the undertones of the enticing scent gently curling itself around both of them. 

She shifted back to get a better look at the mating mark on her shoulder. Something that stirred within Lexa at the sight of the mark; an odd feeling of possession that made her frown. She didn’t want to own Clarke. She wanted to protect her, but her alpha was feeling something else. It felt wrong to her, but she also knew that for an omega to bite an alpha would be seen as a sign of weakness among her people. She also knew she wanted Clarke’s mark as well. Clarke nibbling on her shoulder had made her tingle all over, remembering the way her mouth and tongue felt against her skin. 

“Morning,” Clarke murmured, taking the alpha out of her musings.

“Evening, actually,” Lexa murmured in reply, stroking her thumb back and forth where her hand rested on the omega’s stomach.

“Feels later. Earlier?” Clarke said raising her head unsure, brows furrowed with uncertainty.

“Doesn’t matter.”

Clarke hummed in agreement with a mild shake of her head, reaching her hand up to graze the mark on her neck. 

Lexa felt the blonde shudder when her fingers tentatively brushed over the broken skin of her mating bite. The brunette propped herself up on her elbow to look down at her mate, teeth worrying her lip. 

“Clarke?” Lexa began, her voice quiet, unsure.

“Hmm,” the blonde intoned, snuggling back into the furs, eyes lidded, still drowsy from their nap. 

“I want you to bite me back.”

Clarke’s eyes snapped open and met hers, searching for any deception. When she found none, her blue eyes shined with delight as well as uncertainty. 

“Really?”

“Yes,” Lexa said, her hand dipping down to search for Clarke’s, entwining their fingers. “I want us to be equal, but..” Lexa hesitated not sure how best to say it.

“But?”

“It just can't be visible.” Lexa said after a pause. “I can’t protect you if people view it as weakness. And right now a mark from you would cancel my mark on you.”

“Why?”

“Because to be owned by an omega is seen as to give up your right as an alpha… at least that’s what my people believe.”

Clarke frowned, waiting for Lexa to continue. 

“I want you to be my equal, Clarke.” Lexa breathed, never taking her eyes off of the omega’s. “I never apologized for the way I treated you when we first met. I was cruel and unkind, and I hope that one day you’ll forgive me. I’ve spent too long following the old ways; I want us to bear each other’s marks.”

The omega’s eyes shimmered with unshed tears and she nodded, squeezing Lexa’s hand. She leaned forward to plant a kiss on the alpha’s collarbone, gently pushing her onto her back with a free hand. Clarke positioned herself over the alpha, breasts pushing against her chest as the blonde kissed her neck. Lexa felt herself begin to harden in reaction at the attention the omega was giving to the tender areas of her neck, and was further aroused as she felt a hand traveling down her belly.

“Uh, Clarke,” the alpha breathed unsure. “What…” Lexa never got to finish that sentence as Clarke wrapped her hand around her length and began to stroke her slowly, causing the alpha to moan at the omega’s touch. Clarke leaned forward kissing the muscled skin there, feeling the way it shifted beneath her lips as her hand continued to tease her new mate torturously slowly.  

She continued to gently nip and suck, as she brought her alpha closer and closer to the edge, stroking relentlessly as slips of pre-cum leaked from the head to aid in her mission. Soon, she heard the brunettes needy whimper intensify as the shaft within her grasp began to swell as the girl’s breathing began to come in harsh pants. Clarke listened, waiting for the right moment to give Lexa her own mating bite. It came just as Lexa’s breath hitched, her body tensing before releasing a long moan as she climaxed, thick ropes of her essence painting her stomach. It was at that moment that Clarke sunk her mark into tan skin of her shoulder, mouth filling with the metallic taste of blood as her alpha gasped, pleasure coursing through her veins. Lexa noticed through her haze that Clarke had bitten far away enough that it could be easily covered by the collar of her shirt. 

Lexa was still twitching, having had to push Clarke’s hand away when she continued her ministrations on her sensitive member. The omega lapped at the fresh wound on her neck, still draped over the alpha’s body, skin to skin. 

The alpha was still breathing heavily when Clarke settled against her side, gazing at the older girl’s face. 

“Was that okay?” The omega asked, already knowing the answer.

Lexa grinned placidly, her eyes still closed. “What do you think?”

The alpha opened her eyes halfway, arching an eyebrow at the blonde snuggled against her. Clarke smiled, her tongue poking out between her teeth before sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. Lexa let her eyes trail down the blonde’s pale figure, settling on the curves that shaped her smooth skin. Lexa was pleased with the way her omega had filled out in the short time under the alpha’s care. Her ribs no longer jutted out of her skin unnaturally, the soft contours of her body now visible. 

Lexa reached her hand up to trace the column of Clarke’s spine, making the younger girl shiver. “We should probably head back now.”

The omega turned to look at her, eyebrows knit together and mouth pressed into a pout. Lexa chuckled, knowing full well that she herself didn’t want to return.

“We’ll come back here, Clarke, don’t worry.” Lexa leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Clarke’s shoulder just below the mating mark, resting her head there a moment, listening to the faint beating of the omega’s heart, a feeling of contentment seeping through her. “Come on, let’s get dressed.”

They dressed in silence, Lexa cleaning herself up with a spare cloth before tending next to Clarke. She pulled her shirt over her head and turned towards her new mate in time to see the omega dragging her trousers up around her waist. Lexa’s alpha growled inside of her, frustrated that they were leaving before Clarke’s heat had ended. The alpha rolled her eyes at herself, knowing that they were far from finished; they just needed to get back to the castle. 

Lexa knew that it’d be at least another half hour before Clarke’s heat flared up again, demanding to be satisfied. They left the garden some time later, Lexa carefully locking the door to her sanctuary behind them. They walked in silence back to the castle, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. Clarke tangled their fingers together, a blush spreading over the blonde’s face, startling the alpha as she looked down at their intertwined hands, before settling with a soft grin at the sensations of such a small act. 

They arrived at the castle quicker than expected, the two of them talking about trivial things, laughing and enjoying the calm of each other's company. 

They padded through the long hallways ignoring the stares and whispers of the servants surveying them, Lexa occasionally giving them a stern look, halting their conversations. The alpha smirked as the smell of Clarke filled her lungs, her scent now tinged with Lexa’s own, making it clear that she was claimed. It filled her with pride to know that this beautiful omega was her mate and that everyone else knew too.

After what felt like a lifetime, they climbed the stairway to Lexa’s room, and the door snapped shut behind them. Clarke immediately flung herself on the bed, dramatically spreading herself over the whole thing. Lexa chuckled at her display and shuffled over to her desk where a tray sat, signalling that her servants had came and went, leaving it behind as the only evidence. 

Clarke propped herself up on the mattress, craning her neck at her mate. “What’s that?”

Lexa busied herself pouring the steaming liquid into a small cup and mixing it with some herbs that sat in a bowl, ( _ courtesy of Echo _ , Lexa assumed), before bringing it to her omega. She licked her lips nervously, coaxing Clarked to wrap her hands around the warm cup. 

“It’s to stop my seed from catching in you.” the alpha explained, motioning for Clarke to drink.

The omega’s lips parted, eyebrows knit together confusedly. The alpha wouldn’t meet her eyes, for which Clarke was grateful, because she didn’t think she could keep her disappointment from being written plainly on her features. She looked down into the deep brown contents of the cup, swirling it slightly. She imagined it was foolish to think that even though the alpha had taken her as a mate, that she’d want pups as well. 

She downed the liquid in one gulp, gagging on the bitter aftertaste. Clarke bit her lip, trying to hide her sorrow. Wordlessly taking the now empty cup from the omega, Lexa set it down on the bedside table before climbing onto the bed. 

The alpha couldn’t help the sadness that seeped into her as she had watched the omega drink the herbal tea, frowning as she wondered where the feeling was coming from. 

She wondered if the offer of the tea had been a bad idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you say it i knowwwwwwwww this is a short chapter, but it's all i could manage this week. shout out to my co author for not actually murdering me (i'm very annoying) 
> 
> more next week!


	11. Disclaimer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol not a chapter

hey guys, it's me, deputy, aka your local failure!

as you've probablyyy noticed, i haven't been updating recently. before i go any further i would like to assure you - I DO PLAN ON FINISHING THIS FIC. 

theres been a lot going on recently from insane writers block to finals for school, and i have been extremely demotivated when it comes to writing. 

my wonderful and talented co-author has been encouraging me and doing what they can to help, but i can't seem to snap out of it. the stress of school and other personal stuff has really been bringing me down, but i fully intend to pick this back up once things settle. 

summer is about 4 weeks away for me, so that's hopefully when i'll start updating again. 

i know i'm letting some people down and leaving all of you hanging, and for that i am truly sorry. 

i hope some of you will stick around til i can get my shit together. until then, thanks for listening. 

-deputy 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this 'chapter' will be deleted once regular updates begin again
> 
> if you have any questions please direct them to my tumblr


	12. Sorry to keep you waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yikes

hey guys

thank you so much for your patience but i’m sorry to say it is very very Very unlikely i will ever finish this story. thank you for all of the kind words and support. i’m sorry to disappoint anyone. thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, suggestions? I'm open to whatever because I honestly don't know what the fuck I'm doing.
> 
> edit: find me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wildthingsfic
> 
> yes i made an account specifically for this
> 
> yes i'm basic


End file.
